The Eye that sees it all
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: You are Gandalf the Grey I hope?" She asked. " Yes. That is right. You were looking for me weren't you child?" Hermione nodded. " I have heard quite a bit about you. My name is Hermione Granger and I need your help. You see... I am lost and I need to find my way back."
1. Shire

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day when Hermione Granger travelled down the road without any direction. It was refreshing to walk freely without and destination or purpose, something much needed for Hermione's tired mind. The only problem would be, that Hermione was in a foreign land, which she has learned to be called Middle-Earth, and there was no way to get back to her world.

Well, it wasn't as if she was needed that much anymore. The war was over, Harry dead yet victorious. He had killed Voldemort at last, after all those years of fighting. But in so doing, he had to kill himself as well, and only now did the thought begin to catch up with her. No one knew why and Hermione took it upon herself to find the answer to this mystery. She owed this much to him.

She was told at one of the inns of some small village that she understood to be called Bree, to search for a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. And to do so she had to walk with no purpose in any direction, and only then she would meet him.

It was very difficult to search for someone and in the same time walk with no purpose.

And it was on this sunny day, as she walked through empty fields that she met the man she was looking for.

He rode on a small wooden cart pulled by a brown horse. In one of his hands he held a bridle, in the other a long thin pipe. He wore long grey robes with a pointed grey wizard's hat, and overall seemed _different_.

When Hermione felt his aura she knew it was him. He looked like an ancient wise man, with silver beard and long hair of the same colour. She felt his eyes on her as he halted the cart, ad couldn't _help_ but be reminded of her former headmaster.

" I had a feeling I would meet someone completely unexpected," He murmured as his twinkling blue eyes gazed into Hermione's brown ones.

" You are Gandalf the Grey I hope?" She asked.

" Yes. That is right. You were looking for me weren't you child?"

Hermione nodded.

" I have heard quite a bit about you. My name is Hermione Granger and I need your help. You see... I am lost and I need to find my way back" she said.

" Why don't you ride with me to the Shire and on the way tell me your story. When I will hear you out I will decide whether I am the one who could aid you," The man proposed warmly.

Hermione hesitated, before nodding curtly.

" Have a seat dear child. I sense you are tired from your journey."

Hermione smiled again.

" It is rather hard to find you, you know," she said.

" Yes, as it is meant to be. It is my way of protecting myself from creatures that do not require my assistance" he replied with a smile.

" I see."

" Now tell me, what ails you?" He asked.

Hermione looked at the elder wizard before starting.

" Well, It all happened exactly five days ago. You see the world from which I am from was in a state of war. Just before I have left, my best friend fought against a very powerful and dark wizard named Voldemort... My friend killed him. However in doing so, he died himself. Voldemort was second to die. And when he did, I started to feel something dark claw up my arms and I felt pain. I lost consciousness, and woke up in the middle of the fields, just outside Bree. From there I found where I am, and who to look for, for answers. It's just…" She bit her lower lip frowning " When I woke up I felt different. As if something had awoken inside of me. And then those subtle changes… I feel so strong in one minute, then so weak in another" she looked up to Gandalf to see his face shining with growing concern " Do you know what is happening to me?" She asked.

Gandalf didn't give an answer for a long moment, his face wrinkled in thoughts, that Hermione started to think he would not say anything at all.

" I am not certain at this point though I do have several thoughts about this. I am headed towards Shire, where a dear old friend of mine will have a celebration, a rather grand one for that, if I know him at all. After that, I will take you to Rivendell, where we will meet Elrond"

Hermione nodded.

" Thank you" she said.

" Now, on the brighter note. I could sense that you are a witch from the very moment I saw you. A very powerful one if I am not mistaken. Tell me how did you…"

* * *

"No, no... The big one...the big one!" Merry whispered urgently as Pippin reached out for the next firework, hidden in Gandalf's cart. He held a big firework, when the fuse lit on fire.

" You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry whispered worriedly.

" It is on the ground!" Pippin answered.

Merry threw the firework at Pippin who caught it on reflex.

" Outside!" Merry whispered urgently.

" It was your idea!" Pippin accused and tried to throw the firework back at Merry, when suddenly the fuse run out and the firework escaped his hands, throwing both hobbits of their feet. The rocket flew around the whole party forming into a dragon. They could hear the sounds of joy and delight change in squeals of fright. The dragon headed towards the party and with a long sweep of its wings forced every hobbit to duck as it soared once more into the sky and exploded into a multitude of fireworks. Hobbits began cheering once more, as Merry and Pippin began congratulating themselves.

" That was good!" Merry said.

" Let's take another one!" Pippin exclaimed.

Both hobbits turned to get another firework stopped at feeling of a hand clamping down on each hobbit's ear.

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took… I might have known," he said tiredly.

A muffled laughter rang from behind the group as Hermione walked over to the young hobbits.

" So this is Merry and Pippin. I have heard many stories about you on my way here," She said with twinkling eyes as he watched the young hobbits shuffle their feet anxiously.

Gandalf snorted and replied.

" And now, there is one more to add. Young Merry and Pippin will find themselves wishing they could undo their little prank, as they will now have to clean ALL the dishes from the whole party."

Both hobbits bulged out their eyes.

"But… But…"

" You will not escape your fate young hobbits. Gandalf prepared this function just for you. He has told me about this weird feeling he had about you two. That's why you are the only one to clean tonight" Hermione told them with a smile.

Gandalf pushed them towards the tent with the dirty dishes. He himself walked over with Hermione and sat comfortably on the chair offering Hermione a seat next to him as he kept watch over the young pranksters and smoking his pipe at the same time.

" Speech! Speech!" some one cried, and soon people joined in.

Bilbo Baggins soon climbed up on to the stool.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..." a hobbit with extremely big footing shouted, " Proud_feet._"

Bilbo waved his hand dismissively.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas... Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Tremendous outburst of approval sounded from the company, " I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve" The hobbits scratched their heads trying to figure out what Bilbo was saying, while Gandalf and Hermione smiled under their noses, enjoying the confusion bilbo's words evoked.

Suddenly, Bilbo seemed to grow distant. He continued "I have… things to do and I have put this off for far too long…" Gandalf frowned while Hermione stared at Bilbo's hand fingering something in his vest pocket. She felt something dark was hiding in that pocket, something tugging _her_, "I regret to announce that this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo looked at Frodo "Good-bye" He said quietly and promptly disappeared.

A wave of shocked gasps passed through the party, as Hermione whispered "_ Ostendo"_ and suddenly she could see the invisible hobbit walking back towards his house while looking back and stopping himself from giggling. She turned to Gandalf.

" He is invisible," She told the elder wizard, who nodded and replied.

" And I know where he is headed" he stood up and Hermione followed.

They walked together back to Bilbo's house, and Hermione couldn't rid herself of a very dark feeling.

* * *

An invisible hand opened the doors of the Baggins end, and closed it shortly after. Bilbo appeared suddenly, with a laugh smiled fondly at the ring in his hands before putting it back into his pocket.

" I suppose you think that was terribly clever" sudden voice of Gandalf startled the old hobbit. He looked back at the wizard and smiled, somewhat anxiously.

" Come on Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" His smile dropped as he saw Hermione enter the room and stand next to Gandalf, feeling more intimidated.

" There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none should be used lightly" Gandalf replied.

Bilbo moaned trying to ignore Hermione's presence.

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh you are probably right as usual" he muttered.

" You will keep an eye on Frodo?" Gandalf asked, watching the hobbit prepare himself for the departure.

" I am leaving everything to him" Bilbo responded.

" What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" Hermione asked suddenly. Bilbo measured her with a calculating look before nodding towards the mantelpiece.

" Yes, yes its in an envelope… over there on the mantelpiece… no wait. It is here in my pocket… Isn't that… isn't that odd now? Yes, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" He looked down on the ring greedily.

Hermione turned to Gandalf.

" That ring overpowered him" She said quietly so that only he heard her.

" I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked.

" Well, no... And yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it! It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry" Hermione said calmly.

"Well, If I am angry its your fault. Its mine. My own! My precious!" Hermione exchanged glances with growingly concerned Gandalf.

" Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you" He said quietly.

" So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo's voice changed suddenly as he snarled towards Gandalf and Hermione.

" I think you've had that ring quite long enough" Gandalf said.

" You want it for yourself!" Bilbo accused, as his crazy eyes rested on the elder wizard.

Gandalf rose himself to his full height, eyes flashing darkly and his shadow seemingly feeling the whole room.

" Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you" He calmed down visibly " I am trying to help you."

Bilbo sobbed as he ran to Gandalf, hugging him.

" Long years we've been friends… trust me as you once did. Let it go!"

" You are right Gandalf" Bilbo sobbed " The ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo lifted his knapsack and headed towards the front door.

" It's late the road is long… yes. It is time" he said, almost wistfully.

"Bilbo?" a soft voice behind the hobbit.

" Hmm?"

" The ring is still in your pocket" the wizard reminded him.

" Oh yes" Bilbo reached for the ring and held it in his hand while staring at it intently, an internal battle within him, before he let it fall on the ground.

He sighed and walked outside only to stop with a small smile forming on his face. Gandalf stepped behind him.

" I've thought up an ending for my book… 'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days'" the hobbit said softly, while turning to the wizard.

" I am sure you will, dear friend" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit.

" Goodbye Gandalf."

"Goodbye Bilbo."

The old wizard watched the old hobbit turn and walk happily down the road with the night sky above and moon showing him the way.

" Until next time" Gandalf whispered.

He then turned and walked back into the room, where Hermione was already inspecting the ring without touching it.

" It is filled with black magic," She told him " It's disgusting."

She reached down to touch the ring, and when her finger made contact with the it, sudden pictures filled her head. Eyes made from fire, black castles, a mountain, a voice hissing "_ I see you. I found you" _ and then nothing as she let go and collapsed unconscious on the floor of the Bag's End.

* * *

When Hermione awoke she found herself on the comfortable seat, while Gandalf spoke to Frodo. She listened for a while before standing up and hazily walking up to the old wizard and the young hobbit, who were found deeply engrossed with the conversation.

" I have some things I must see to" she heard Gandlaf murmur.

" What things?" Frodo asked anxiously.

" Questions. Questions that need answering" Gandalf replied.

" You only just arrived! I don't understand…"

" Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe" Gandalf looked down at Hermione who entered quietly the room.

Frodo also watched the witch with unease.

" Come on Hermione we have a long way and little time," Gandalf said, before leaving the house.

Hermione looked at the confused hobbit before smiling softly.

" It will be alright Frodo. You'll see" and with that she too left Bags end.

" Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Gandalf brought two horses to her, offering one to the witch.

" Citadel of Minas Tirith. There are ancient scrolls that might enlighten our situation," He told her as he hurriedly mounted his horse. Hermione did the same with her, remembering her horse riding lessons she had during the previous summers.

" Are you sure the ring will be safe?" She asked worriedly as they began galloping out of the Shire.

"Yes. Frodo will keep it so. Hermione what did you see when you touched the ring?"

Hermione frowned as she would always do when recalling a past memory.

" Eye made from fire. And a dark castle. And a mountain. I think it was a volcano" She told him.

" And did it say something to you?" he asked.

" It did."

" What did it say?"

Hermione didn't want to answer. Instead she asked.

" Did you touch it too?"

" Yes."

" So you saw the eye too" she concluded.

" I saw the eye and then darkness."

The wizard turned from the main path into the forest and neither said anything till reaching the citadel of Minas Tirith.

**AN: So, I got fascinated with the Harry Potter/ LOTR fanfictions that I just had to write something myself. I am of course one week from my final exams ( shit) but I write during my breaks. So, the action will begin now, How did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? Would you like me to? **

**Write to me what you think. **


	2. Isengard

Chapter 2

They reached Minas Tirith by midnight the day after they set out from the Shire. Hermione received the map of the whole Middle-Earth and studied it so that all was written in her mind. She wanted to discover this new mysterious world and promised herself that one day she would and not knowing where she was in a foreign land was never a good thing.

Citadel of the Minas Tirith was nothing like what she imagined. Allowed to enter only because she was Gandalf's companion, Hermione was far from pleased at the behavior males conducted towards her person, as if she was unable to comprehend any matter that was considered 'manly' and required any sort of brain at all. She did show them soon enough that she was more than they thought of her.

The citadel itself was filled with unlimited amounts of scrolls and manuscripts that made her heart beat harder with excitement. Lit with candles the rooms gave a mystical feeling, that made shivers appear on her shoulders.

" No woman entered this room before you Hermione. This room is and always was open only to scholars" Gandalf told her quietly, as they moved towards the wooden tables.

" It's sad" She replied, "That women are not given a right to learn. Things would be much different if they did."

She sat by the table with four scrolls in her hands. Gandalf sat next to her.

" It would be. But this world is not yet ready for such a revolution. Now, let's read" he told her.

Hermione nodded and began reading her first scroll, this one being about transformation of creatures into a different races.

" The year 3434 of the second age… here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power," his quiet whisper brought her out of her reading, " It has come to me… the ring of power! It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom… all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring… it's precious to me, though I buy it with great pain."

He stopped reading to look at Hermione who was watching him back attentively.

" Those are words of a possessed man," She said quietly.

He nodded in agreement, before reading further.

" The marking upon the band begin to fade… the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared… a secret now that only fire can tell…" he stopped with the end of the text.

" We could check whether this ring is the one that you have just read about. If we place it in fire" She proposed.

" Yes. That is what we will do" He replied vaguely.

" What do we do if that indeed is the ring?" Hermione asked.

" We will have to destroy it" he replied, before looking back at her " And what did you find?"

Hermione looked down in irritation.

" This is very fascinating. How certain level of emotion can bring certain feelings bring a change in a person. But those are _good_ emotions. Love. Happiness. Not feelings evoked by the death of your loved ones."

" I have given you those scrolls so that you understood that your case is the first to ever occur. And as such there is no certain explanation to your case. Well, there wouldn't be if I didn't know the magic that changes you" He said, while standing up.

" What do you mean?"

" You are not here by accident Hermione. You possess powers which are even beyond mine or Saruman's, and we, I assure you, are quite powerful. However they are untamed, and only now waking" Hermione frowned at this revelation "But now we have no time. We have to go back to the Shire. I feel someone already knows about the ring, someone who cannot have it. Frodo and the ring are in great danger" Sudden blaze of fear flashed through his eyes as Hermione nodded.

" I can apparate us Gandalf" Hermione said.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Yes, we would be in Shire in an instant" Gandalf pondered for a second before nodding.

" I have to touch your arm," She told him as they linked their arms, Hermione thought of the Bag's end, and they were gone.

There was no _pop_ as they apparated.

* * *

Hermione and Gandalf appeared in front of the Bilbo's house just as the sun hid below the horizon. The walked together towards front doors, where Gandalf entered quietly, Hermione followed. The wizard hiding in the shadow, motioned for her to do so too. Mumbling that it was dangerous, that they were coming.

Then Frodo came, unaware of an uninvited presence. While his back was to Gandalf and Hermione, the wizard reached out his hand and grabbed the young hobbit, turning him around to face him.

" Is it secret? Is it safe?" He whispered.

Frodo nodded, and went for the envelop hidden in an old chest. He nodded at Hermione as he saw her.

With envelope in his hand, he returned to Gandalf and without a second to lose, Gandalf snatched the envelop and tossed it into the fireplace.

" What are you doing?" Frodo's panicked voice sounded behind him.

Hermione walked forward towards the fireplace watching as the envelope burned down. Gandalf reached for the ring with a pair of tongs, and said to Frodo.

" Hold out your Frodo… it is quite cool."

And with that he dropped it into Frodo open hand.

" What can you see? Can you see anything?" the wizard asked.

Frodo examined the ring attentively.

" Nothing… there is nothing" He said.

" Maybe it is not the ring we fear" Hermione started when Frodo called out.

" Wait!"

Fiery letters began to appear on the gold band of the ring. The inscription was glowing with an angry red. It was as if it was burning from within the ring…

" These" Gandalf sighed, " Are markings"

" Its some sort of Elvish… I can't read it" Frodo said.

" There are few who can… The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here" Gandalf explained.

" Mordor?" Hermione asked.

" In the common tongue it says 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in all the darkness bind them'" Gandalf spoke quietly. Suddenly his voice raised as he continued, "This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom…. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself"

" Bilbo found it… in Gollum's cave" Frodo said quietly.

" For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying his old age…. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call" Gandalf watched the fear appearing on the young Hobbit's face.

" But he was destroyed…. Sauron was destroyed!"

Gandalf shook his head sadly.

" No Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied… his fortress of Barad –dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out".

Frodo grabbed the ring tightly into his hand.

" Alright!" he tells him.

Hermione, who stood quietly listening to the conversation, walked closer to the ring.

" Frodo, show me the ring" she said quietly.

The hobbit looked at her questioningly but complied. She stared at the ring, hearing distance female singing with the choir, as she raised her hand above the ring and whispered: " _Show me what you hide" _suddenly images began swirling around her mind, so quick that she could barely decipher what they were. A mountain, an eye. Tired looking Frodo, a spider. Figures clad in black on black horses. Armies of disgusting creatures. Her, laying on the ground of a forest, blood trickling down her cheek.

She turned from the ring and lowered her hand.

" What did you see Hermione?" Gandalf asked.

" How did you know Elfish language?" Frodo asked stunned.

" I will tell you later," She said addressing Gandalf, while sitting down on a seat. Her head pounded, and the voice hissing _I know your secret,__ Máraran Anwamanë. I see you _echoed in her mind.

She could barely hear what Gandalf and Frodo said.

"… I don't know how long they tortured him… but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words" Gandalf spoke.

" Shire. Baggins "Hermione supplied tiredly. Both turned to her " That will lead them here."

Frodo turned to Gandalf, the hand with the ring outstretched towards the wizard.

" Take it! Take it!"

" No, Frodo…" Gandalf replied.

" You must take it!"

" You cannot offer me this ring" Gandalf said.

" I am giving it to you!"

" Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe" He sighed, " Understand, Frodo… I would use this ring from a desire to do good… but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine"

Frodo looked down on the damned ring with fear.

" But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

" No, no it can't"

" What about you Hermione? Can't you take it?" Frodo looked at her with begging eyes. She looked back at him, exhausted.

" No. I dare not. This rings disgusts me. And I feel it wants something from me. No. It is too dangerous. It's as if it _wanted _to be with me. You are the only one Frodo. I am sorry" Frodo nodded at her and turned back to Gandaf who was watching Hermione with growing concern for her.

" You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire" he addressed Frodo, turning his eyes to the hobbit.

" Where? Where shall I go?" Frodo asked.

" Make for the village of Bree."

" Bree? What about you?"

" We will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony" Gandalf looked at Hermione who stood up, feeling slightly better, while Frodo packed his knapsack.

" And the ring will be safe there?"

" I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo. He'll know what to do" he watched young hobbit prepare to leave, " You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you… for that name is not safe outside Shire" Gandalf helped Frodo into his coat.

" I can cut through the country easily enough."

Gandalf looked down on Frodo, with a shadow of a sad smile on his face.

" My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you" he told him softly.

Hermione smiled at this as she walked to the exit, with a slightly hunched back.

" Frodo" She said stopping right beside the hobbit " Have this."

She gave him a golden galleon.

" This way we can communicate. I enchanted it. If you are in trouble, we will know and we will come" She explained and Frodo smiled with some sort of relief and nodded, hiding the galleon in his pocket.

" All you have to is think of the message you want me to receive."

" Thank you Hermione-"

A sound came from outside and the three of them froze.

" Get down" Gandalf hissed at the two of them, moving quietly towards the window, his eyes wide with tension. Raising his staff above the window, he slammed it down on the intruder's head.

" Ow!"

Gandalf hauled over a small figure into the room, revealing Sam Gamgee, Frodo's gardener. Sam looked up at the old wizard fearfully, feeling the wizard's anger.

" Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

" I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me…" the chubby hobbit stammered out.

" It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Hermione asked with amused voice.

" I heard raised voices…"

" What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf's voice was nearing a yell.

" Nothing important… that is, I heard a good deal about a ring… and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but… Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Sam pleaded.

" No?"

a crack of smile on Frodo's face, hearing the familiar tone in Gandalf's voice.

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you" he continued.

Sam was pushed out of the house and the four started walking down the road away from the Hobbiton. They hurried down a ploughed field, with Gandalf in the lead with a horse.

" Come along, Samwise… Keep up…"

The wizard led them to the edge of the forest, where he gave the two hobbits last instructions.

" Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing… birds, beasts…" he said before taking Frodo to the side and whispering " Is it safe?"

Frodo nodded while patting his pocket.

" Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power… Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master… It wants to be found"

With that he mounted on the horse Frodo lent to him, motioning Hermione to do the same with hers.

" Good luck boys" Hermione said while climbing up, " If you are in danger, call. We will see each other soon."

With that both Hermione and Gandalf galloped away.

" Hermione you will tell me everything you saw once we leave" Gandalf said, and Hermione nodded.

* * *

Hermione and Gandalf rode for hours, taking no breaks for rest, even when feeling exhausted from the hours of riding on the stiff saddle. From time to time, Hermione could feel the warmth of her own Galleon that was linked to Frodo's, knowing that something was wrong. However, there were no thoughts sent along with it, so Hermione simply sent a luck charm through the coin to Frodo. Hopefully that would be enough for now.

The wizards reached Isengard in the early morning, with the first sunlight lighting up their path.

" I have a feeling I should disillusion myself" She said to Gandalf, " What the eye said… it unsettled me. It called me by a different name, and I feel like my presence shouldn't be known" Gandalf watched her with hooded eyes before nodding.

" Very well. Though I trust Saruman, for your safety, hide yourself" Hermione nodded and cast the spell on herself.

" Tie the horse to your saddle Gandalf, it will look as if you had two horses so that you could exchange them in order to save time" Gandalf smiled at her.

" Very clever" he said and did as she asked.

* * *

"Smoke rises once more from the mountain of doom… The shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor; the hour grows late… And Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council… For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?" Saruman's voice echoed down the Orthanc stairs.

" Saruman!" Gandalf steps of the horse and walks towards his old friend. Hermione quietly follows as the two men walk down between the beautiful trees of Isengard. Hermione could not help but notice the contrast between Saruman's white robes and Gandalf's dusty grey ones.

* * *

" Are you sure of this?" Saruman asks.

" Beyond any doubt."

" So the ring of power has been found?" The White wizard asked seemingly disbelieving.

Hermione felt something bad stir within her. As if such information should not have been told to the White wizard.

" All these long years it was in Shire, under my very nose" Gandalf responded.

" And yet you did not have the wit to see it! Your love of the Halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind" Saruman scolded the Grey wizard.

" We still have time… time enough to counter Sauron… If we act quickly" Gandalf said.

" Time? What time do you think we have" Saruman countered him, and Hermione felt something cold gripping her heart.

" Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take a physical form… But his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know what I speak, Gandalf. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame" Hermione nearly gasped. This was Sauron? The eye made of flames?

As if to confirm her thoughts Gandlaf said quietly:

" The eye of Sauron."

Saruman nodded.

" He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle earth."

Gandalf frowned at him.

" You know this? How?"

" I have seen it."

The two wizards walked towards a stone plinth upon which rested a sphere draped in a cloth.

" A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman" Gandalf warned, as Saruman lifted the cloth revealing the Palantir.

" Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Something akin to greed glinted in Saruman's eyes.

Hermione snorted inwardly. And here she thought that at least in this world the bloody crystal balls and other prothetic rubbish were not present. How disappointing.

" There are not all accounted for, the lost seeing-stones… We do not know who else may be watching" Gandalf threw the cloth back on the Palantir. Saruman moved back to sit on his throne.

" The hour is later that you think. Sauron's forces are already moving… The nine have left Minas Morgul" he said in his grave voice.

Gandalf looked at him shocked.

" The nine!"

" They crossed the river Isen in Midsummer's eve, disguised as the riders in black" 'Something is wrong._ He_ is wrong' Hermione thought as she leaned against the cold pillar and keeping her perceptive eyes on the White wizard.

" They have reached the Shire?" Gandalf asked alarmed.

" They will find the ring… and kill the one who carries it" Hermione gasped, and Saruman started to look around the room suspiciously. Hermione quickly and quietly moved behind the pillar. Just a precaution.

" You did not seriously think a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none that can. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. WE must join him, Gandalf. WE must join with Sauron. It would be wise my friend" Gandalf's face was struck with ever-growing horror.

" Tell me, _friend_" Gandalf began quietly, yet deadly, " When did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?"

Suddenly Gandalf was blasted against the wall. Pinned against some invisible forces. With a lot of force he wrenched himself of the wall, and swung his staff at Saruman, forcing the white wizard off his feet. The two wizards battled against each other, throwing powerful spells at each other. Saruman screamed as he got hit, and suddenly Gandalf's staff flied over into Saruman's hand, while Gandalf was flung to the floor.

" I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain" Saruman snarled. Suddenly he felt another force push at him as a young female with blazing golden eyes holding a stick in her hand, forced out his control over Gandalf.

" You touch him and I swear, that I will kill you," The woman snarled at him. Saruman looked closer at the girl, and felt her power oozing thickly around the room. His face turned thoughtful as realisation washed in his eyes.

" You are _,__ Máraran Anwamanë_. The Dark Lord Sauron has told me about you" he rapidly conjured ropes around her form. Gandalf looked at her with wide eyes as the name sounded back in his mind.

" So it is possible" he whispered.

Saruman walked over to Hermione, who didn't move an inch. She was bidding her time.

" And you are changing" Saruman mused, " Sauron will be very pleased."

" How is it" Hermione started crossly, "That everyone seems to know everything about me apart from myself?"

Saruman smiled as he stopped before her. Gandalf wrestled against the invisible binds.

" You will understand everything with time" he told her almost lovingly.

Hermione looked into Gandalf's eyes and saw what he tried to tell her.

" Oh I will. But not with you" And with that she apparated back to the edge of the forest where she had last seen the hobbits. She could still see Gandalf's look telling her to run. She understood that she couldn't be held captured. Gandalf would get out of the tower.

Still she let a sob heave up from her chest.

The sun was slowing rising up the horizon.

**AN: Alright, I had to do this. I know it wasn't as exciting as it could have been, but I wanted Hermione to get out of that place and be in Rivendell by the next chapter. And as you know it is a long way to Rivendell. I was asked whether there is going to be any pairings in this story, and I assure you there are, but they are going to be complex, and like all complex relationships they take time. and yes, I am aware that I make mistakes. I am Polish and English is my second language, additionally I don't have a beta. So if anyone wants to be beta for this story, PM me, and if you just want to give me some advice please share with me. **

**So... Any thoughts? **


	3. Bree

Chapter 3

Hermione didn't allow herself for more then few tears. She knew she made mistakes in Isengard, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Standing on the edge of the forest she decided she would go to Bree to meet with Frodo and Sam. And she had a way of getting there quickly, albeit it wasn't her favourite form of transport. To add to the feeling, a wall of rain smashed the Earth, soaking Hermione's thin robes wet.

First she took out the map after placing a protecting charm against rain, memorising the route she had to take, then out of her little bag she took out Harry's broomstick, quickly enlarging it.

" I bloody hate flying" She muttered, as she mounted the broomstick and pushed herself of the ground. Quickly taking direction leading to Bree, she flied over forests and fields finding that the distance wasn't really that long after all. Though it would take her at least six hours, and time wasn't on her side. If the location of the village was as she remembered on the map, then she already could see it.

It must have been a very amusing sight to see a woman clutching tightly a flying broomstick, like a cat to a branch of a tree. Harry would have laughed. However, it would become much less amusing, if he would see the nine dark riders riding towards the little village, right below her too. Even from the distance Hermione could feel their dark powers.

" The nine" She whispered, quickly disillusioning herself. She forced the broom to put on more speed, as she raced towards the village. Just outside the wooden hedges surrounding the village she landed, soaking wet from the rain. She hid the broomstick in the bag and ran towards the gate, knocking loudly.

" Will you just wait?" a grubby sound of a man sounded from behind the hedge.

The gatekeeper opened the peephole and looked at the wet figure of woman before him.

" A woman! First four hobbits, now a lady, what next?" He muttered while glancing appreciatingly over her form .

" Hobbits! So they are already here. I am supposed to meet with them. Let me in, it's pouring cats and dogs out here!" Hermione told him, and quickly slipped through when he opened the doors further to let her in. She hurriedly asked for the directions to the Prancing Pony, and after receiving them, followed them into the inn.

When she entered, sudden chatter and warmth broke around her as she took a step towards the innkeeper who was standing behind the bar.

" Excuse me sir" She caught his attention.

" Yes Lady?"

" I am looking for four hobbits-" and just when she said it, she heard a man's voice.

" You draw far too much attention to yourself… Mr. Underhill" Hermione looked to see Frodo held roughly against the wall by a man in a cloak.

" I found them thank you" She finished quickly and made her way to the hobbit and the stranger.

" Please do not make such a scene. It does tend to bring over unwanted attention" She spoke quietly. Frodo recognized her and brightened visibly.

" Hermione! Where is Gandalf?" Hermione's face fell as she looked down on the hobbit.

" I cannot speak of what happened here" the man shared a look with the witch, which seemed to tell her that he would come back to talk, and pushed Frodo out of the room. Hermione disillusioned herself and walked behind him, not believing that he would believe that she would stay in the inn leaving Frodo alone with a dangerous man.

She followed them into the hobbits' room, where she stood in the corner watching the conversation unfold.

" What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"A little more caution from you… that is no trinket you carry" the man said.

" I carry nothing."

" Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely… that is a rare gift" his voice was laced in warning and a tinge of amusement.

" Who are you?"

" Are you frightened?" the man asked back.

" Yes."

" Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you" the man didn't have a chance to finish when Hermione revealed herself.

" You are right. I have seen the nine riders coming this way. They weren't far from here" the man turned to see her leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at his expression.

" What, you didn't think I would leave master Hobbit alone with a dangerous man such as yourself, now would you?" the stranger didn't have time to explain when the doors burst open and in came Sam, Merry and Pippin.

" Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam exclaimed angrily squaring his fists. The stranger smiles slightly, unsheathing his sword.

" You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you… You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming" He looked back at Hermione who held her wand out, pointing it at him.

" I feel you want to help us then" She said.

He nodded lightly, and began sending out quick orders.

* * *

That night was one of the scariest nights in Sam's life. He lay in his bed, feeling the other hobbits' soft snores.

Meanwhile the four Ringwraiths entered the bar quietly moving towards their room.

Sam covered himself tighter as the Ringwraiths entered their room. The four quiet figures loomed over the beds of the hobbits, raising their silver swords high above the resting bodies. Then, in unison the Ringwriaths began stabbing the hobbits, and slashing and cutting.

Strider and Hermione listened grimly to the sounds from their room.

The Ringwraiths stepped back from the bed uncovering the blankets only to reveal shredded pillows instead of young Hobbits. They shrieked shrilly with absolute consuming rage.

" I saw them before, in one of the visions" Hermione said quietly as she stared through the window.

" You have visions?" Stranger asked.

" No. I touched the ring."

" Ah" the room fell silent.

" Who are they?" Both Hermione and the stranger turned to Frodo, who was found sitting on his bed, gazing at the window.

" They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will" Strider looked at Hermione while continuing "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring… drawn to the power of the one… They will never stop hunting you" he turned to look at Frodo, before looking back through the window.

Hermione pondered over his words for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, as the group marched though a gloomy forest.

" Into the wild" The strider replied.

" How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo.

" We have no choice but to trust him" Frodo replied, before looking up at Hermione.

She measured Strider in a long gaze before saying.

" I feel that he is not going to harm us. But do not underestimate him"

" But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

" To Rivendell, Master Gamgee… to the house of Elrond" Strider said clearly.

" Did you hear that Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Hermione looked at Strider contemplating Sam's words. She was indeed very curious about Elves.

It was when Strider led the group through the windswept moors that hobbits suddenly stopped.

"Genlemen, we do not stop until nightfall" he said.

" What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

" You already had it" Strider replied.

" We've had one., yes.. but what about second breakfast?" Strider stopped and stared at Pippin blankly. Then he turns away shaking his head at Hermione, who covered her hand, hiding her laughter.

" I don't think he know about second breakfast, Pip" Merry told his friend.

" What about Elvenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner… He know about them, doesn't he?" His voice was laced with terror.

" I wouldn't count on it" Merry replied.

Two apples were thrown at the two hobbits. Merry caught his, while the second hit Pippin on the forehead. They could have sworn that they heard Hermione's giggles in the front.

* * *

They finally took a rest as the nightfall came. Hermione and the Strider went together searching the place, while Frodo decided to rest for a while.

He woke up to a smell of fire and sausages and bacon. He shot out and hurried over to the fireplace.

" What are you doing?" he asked terrified.

" Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon" Merry replied.

" We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo" Sam said.

" Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo began extinguishing the fire terrified.

" Oh that's nice… ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin sighed.

There was a shriek, and five Ringwraiths appeared to be running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.

" Go!" Frodo yelled at the rest of the companions and all the hobbits scrambled up to get to the top of the summit. It was a ruined base of the tower. The hobbits stood back-to-back to each other at the centre, waiting for the Ringwraiths.

Frodo's hand slowly crept into the pocket as he pulled out the ring. He heard the screeches of the fallen kings and unable to resist any longer, he slips the ring on his finger, promptly disappearing.

He looked at the Ringwraiths to see them in their true forms. One of the kings extended his hand towards him, reaching for the finger on his finger. Frodo was unable to help it, his hand began reaching towards the king. Suddenly the cursed being snarled and stabbed Frodo in the shoulder.

It was then when Hermione and Strider attacked the fallen kings. Strider fought with his sword, while Hermione thought " _Expecto patronum"_ and a silver dragon appeared out of her wand, attacking the nearest king, chasing him away with the light. The dragon went on to the next and next and soon the summit was safe again.

She extinguished her spell breathing heavily, frown on her face as she thought about her patronum.

" Frodo!" Sam's terrified voice brought her back.

" Help him strider! Hermione!" Strider already kneeled towards Frodo, and Hermione quickly joined him.

" He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" The blade sticking out of Frodo's arm melted and Strider thrown the hilt aside with disgust on his face.

" What can we do?" Hermione asked.

" This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine" He suddenly lifted Frodo up into his arms and begins to run. Hermione followed him, with the hobbits behind them, carrying Flaming torches with them.

" Hurry!" Strider yelled back to the hobbits.

" We are six days from Rivendell" Sam sobbed out.

Frodo groaned in pain.

" Hold on, Frodo" Strider told him.

" He'll never make it!" Sam continued hysterically.

" Gandalf…" Frodo whispered.

They ran on.

* * *

They stopped in Trollshaw forest. Hermione swiped Frodo's brow, looking into his red-rimmed, clouded eyes.

" I cannot take you by broom. It's too dangerous. Nor can I apparate since I have never seen Rivendell before. I have something that will keep him alive for a while longer at least" She took her beaded bag and searched for the healing potion. She knew that it would not save such a wound, but at least it would build some strength for Frodo.

" Is he going to die?" Pippin asked nervously.

" No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them" Strider said.

" Here! Frodo you have to drink this" Hermione told him, while holding her hand to his chin and easing the potion down his throat. She looked up at Aragorn to see him watch her actions carefully.

" It will suffice for few hours, no more," She told him.

Strider turned to the chubby little hobbit who was sitting with tears in his eyes.

" Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked little hobbit.

"Athelas?" He repeated blankly.

" Kingsfoil."

" Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed" Sam replied.

Aragorn motioned him to stand up and together they left in search of the plant.

* * *

They returned in the company of a beautiful female. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized that this was an elf. She was simply breathtakingly beautiful. The Elf rushed towards Frodo and she began speaking in Elvish.

" _Frodo, I am Arwen…I have come to help you. Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad. Hear my voice, come back to the light" _

As the Elf continued, Pippin walked closer to Hermione and Sam.

" Who is she?" He asked.

" She's an Elf" Sam replied

" He's fading… He's not going to last. We must get him to my father" She spoke in the common tongue.

Strider lifts him up on the horse that Arwen brought with her, when she turned to him.

" I have been looking for you for two days" she said.

" Where are you taking him?" Pippin interjected.

" There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know" Arwen said.

" _I'll take him. Stay with the hobbits…. I'll send horses for you" _Strider said in elvish.

" _I'll take him. I am a faster rider" _Arwen argued.

" _The road is too dangerous" _Strider replied.

" _If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him."_

" What are they saying?" Pippin asked Hermione.

" They are arguing who will take Frodo" She told them.

" I do not fear them" Arwen said quietly, looking Strider deeply into the eyes. He barely nods, and she mounts the horse, holding Frodo tightly, securing him from a fall.

" Arwen… ride hard, don't look back."

The elf was gone.

"_ Ride safe beautiful one" _Hermione said quietly.

Hermione watched the Strider carefully as they continued their march towards Rivendell.

" You speak Elvish well" Strider looked back at her.

" So do you" he replied.

Hermione frowned.

" The thing is, I don't understand how. I never learned. I am here in middle-earth for less than a fortnight. And yet I feel different" she continued walking.

" How is it that possible? Where are you from?".

Hermione shrugged.

" I don't know. And it doesn't matter anymore. It is clear that I will not be getting back" She sighed.

" Why do you think so?" Strider asked.

" Gandalf seemed to know something. When I told him about my story, he had this look… as if he knew that I wouldn't be coming back. It doesn't matter. There are things I have to do here"she said while turning from him.

The hobbits followed them in silence, all thinking about their wounded friend and anxiously wishing the beautiful elf luck. It was only when they heard Hermione's words did they look at her as if they saw her for the first time.

" I feel privileged to having met you Lady Hermione," The Strider said.

She nodded but didn't answer.

* * *

They reached Rivendell a day later. They were all exhausted, and it was most visible on the hobbits who looked as if they didn't eat for weeks, and slept even less. Hermione fared not much better, but in her experience she had learnt to hide her emotions. She watched the growing walls of Rivendell with determination in her eyes. When they reached the front courtyard, Gandalf along with three tall raven-haired elves already awaited them. Hermione and Strider were the first to reach them, walking together at a fast pace. The hobbits walked at a slightly slower.

" Welcome to Rivendell Aragorn son of Arathorn. And you Lady Hermione" Hermione's eyes went to Gandalf who smiled at her.

" I have revealed your identity to Lord Elrond Hermione. I hope you don't mind," He answered her untold question.

" It is very good to see you Gandalf. And if you put your trust into Lord Elrond's hands, then so shall I" She inclined her head towards Lord Elrond, as a sign of respect.

" Here are my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir" he motioned towards the two twins who bowed their heads towards Aragorn and Hermione " I am sure you are tired. Elladan, will you show the young hobbits their rooms? And Elrohir, Lady Hermione and Aragorn are very tired as well.

" Of course father," They both said.

" Lady Hermione, after you are rested and comfortable, I would like to have a talk with you if that is acceptable" Lord Elrond watched her keenly.

" Of course Lord Elrond" She answered.

Elrond nodded with a smile.

" Then of you go to your well deserved rest" The hobbits looked very grateful and followed Elladan.

" Gandalf I am so happy to see again! We will talk in the morning won't we?" Hermione asked.

The old wizard smiled at her.

" Of course Hermione. When you wake up" he said.

" How is Frodo?" She asked the most dreaded question.

The smile on the wizard's face fell.

" He is alright now, but not yet awoken. You will be first to know when he does" Hermione smiled at him.

" Thank you" she murmured.

" This way Lady Hermione. Aragorn" Elrohir motioned towards the entrance and with Gandalf and Lord Elrond behind them they entered the halls of Rivendell. It was all so beautiful, and if Hermione had more strength she would have stopped to admire the décor. However with the lack of sleep, and barely any food, Hermione was driven on by her determination, and now she was feeling very, very weak.

Aragorn was the first to be shown his chambers. Elrohir motioned Hermione to follow him before starting. Suddenly she realised the contrast between the celan and beautiful palace and her dirty and dusty self after a long travel. No doubt smelly too.

" I have heard a lot about you Lady Hermione. Gandalf the Grey seemed to be very impressed with you" Hermione looked at the Elf and forced a smile.

" We met in… odd circumstances. I am very honored to have met Gandalf" She replied softly.

" Permit me to ask, but what are you? Not a dwarf, nor human. You seem to be a mixture of an Elf and Istari".

Hermione frowned at him.

" I was a human. Well, a witch. But… now I am not so sure" she sighed.

" Here is your room. The maids will come and help you bathe and dress to sleep. You need it. We suppose that you will sleep for a long time, therefore when you wake up, the maids will notify me and I will escort you to eat, be it dinner or breakfast" Hermione cracked a smile at him and nodded her thanks.

" Thank you very much Elrohir. Forgive me if I am too forward... but do you have a library by any chance?" When she finished her question, she could see slight disappointment in him.

" Of course. When you wake, I will show you. It is quite extended, and a pride of Rivendell, I am sure" Hermione's eye lit up with excitement, though they were still dimmed by exhaustion.

" Thank you. I will see you when I wake up" She turned and entered her room, falling down asleep as the maids closed the doors.

**AN: I am so happy she is in Rivendell already. Mione will finally learn few things about herself, meet interesting people and have many interesting conversations. In short, It will be quite interesting. **

**Describing battles is really exhausting. **

**Knut for your thoughts? **


	4. Rivendell

Chapter 4

Hermione slept for sixteen hours before she woke up. And when she did, she felt even more exhausted then before she dropped dead on the floor. However now she was scrubbed clean, dressed into delicate velvet bordeaux dress with intricate golden patterns, and she mused over the dress unable to describe its beauty. Her hair was combed neatly into long calm waves reaching the bottom of her breasts. And yet there was a feeling aside the exhaustion that was present.

She was hungry.

And with that thought there was a knock on the door.

" Yes?" Hermione called out.

" It is me, Elrohir. Are you decent?" his voice called out to her.

" Yes of course" she said walking up to the doors and opening them.

Elrohir wasn't prepared for such a sight, yet he kept his countenance, only bowing his head in appreciation.

" You look beautiful Lady Hermione," He told her.

" Thank you."

" Are you well rested?"

" As well as I could be considering that I slept for far too long" She answered with a soft smile.

" This way" Elrohir motioned towards the long hallway. Hermione nodded and in a slow stroll they walked towards the feast room.

" It is almost dinner time now, so I may take you to see the library you so wanted to see" He explained, while Hermione's gaze swept over his attire.

Only now did she see how tall Elrohir really was, how his long raven black hair were twisted into elegant braids, that would highlight his sharp cheekbones and reveal his blue eyes. He was lean - as expected of an Elven kind, and he wore silver attire, starting from the plain, informal drape, his salmon robe and finishing on his leather boots, made from white leather.

" That would be amazing!" Hermione replied, her eyes already shining bright on the prospect of seeing a new library.

" I swear, I have never met a woman with such a spark to written words" The elf chuckled lightheartedly.

" I used to go to the boarding school which held vast number of books. I would sit there every day and read all I could," She told him with a soft smile.

" And do you remember all that you read?" he asked.

" Of course! I have photographic memory," She said. Upon seeing his blank face she explained, " It means that a person memorizes written words as on a picture. Oh, but you don't know what camera is… well, it's a small optical instrument, it records images and…."

* * *

The journey to the library proved to be very interesting, but it was nothing compared to the library itself. When Elrohir opened the doors leading to Hermione's haven she allowed her eyes to widen slightly, while a nostalgic smile slipped on her lips.

The library was greater than that of Hogwarts, and had this mysterious aura around it that made Hermione smile.

" It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" she sighed as she walked towards the nearest bookshelves.

" May I?" she inquired.

" Of course. Many of the texts are Elvish, so if you need help in –"

" Oh its not trouble. It appears that I already know Elvish language" She assured him, taking out a particularly heavy scroll.

"_The history of the Blood Dragon"_ She read out loud to prove Elrohir her words.

" So you do," He replied and as she looked at him, she found something akin to disappointment. ' How peculiar' she thought 'no, Mione, that's ridiculous. He wouldn't'.

" If you show me the way to the dining room, would I be allowed to come back here later?" She asked softly.

" Of course. And the dinnertime is approaching; I think it best to head in the direction of the feast room" he said.

" Elrohir, how is Frodo?" She asked quietly.

" He is with us again, the darkness within him is gone. However he still sleeps," the Elf replied, watching her tired face.

" Poor hobbit. I was there to see how he accepted his quest, so brave. So naïve as well. And I feel that it is not the end of his trouble" she said.

" That may be so. My father has called upon council, we will decide what to do with the ring," he said in a gravely, _old_ tone.

" Who will attend?"

" Oh many. I am sure the Elves of Mirkwood, Men of Gondor, the _dwarfs_" He said the last one with disgust.

" I am here for such a short time, and this world continues to surprise me. You have dwarfs and elves and other curious creatures, whereas in my world there are certain magical creatures but they are not many of them" she smiled sadly at the thought of her home.

" And there are still many things that will capture you, I am sure" he said softly as they reached the Feast room.

Lord Elrond was already there waiting for the travellers, sitting on his customary chair at the centre of the table when as he saw his son along with Hermione enter the room.

" Lady Hermione" He welcomed " Elrohir, thank you for escorting Lady Hermione".

Elrohir nodded towards his father, understanding that this was the time to take his leave.

" Hermione" He nodded with a tight smile.

" Thank you for showing me the library Elrohir" she said.

He nodded and walked over to his seat where his twin was already sitting. Hermione turned to Lord Elrond and smiled at him.

" Thank you for everything Lord Elrond. I hope that Frodo will wake soon" she thanked him.

" You are very welcome Lady Hermione. I would like to talk with you after the dinner. There are several things that I am sure you would like me to explain. I shall do what I can, and Gandalf is of course going to be there. For now, eat. You need it above information" He sent her a warm, understanding smile.

" That is indeed debatable. But thank you" Hermione bowed her head in respect and walked towards Gandalf who motioned for her to sit next to him.

" Gandalf, you have no idea have much pleasure it gives me to see you" She told him truthfully as she took her seat next to him.

" I know Child, so do I" he replied warmly.

" Tell me what happened. Saruman-"

" Betrayed us and that is shocking. In all my years I did not think that he would commit such an act" He replied grimly " Eat Hermione, you are hungry. I already know what happened in Bree, Aragorn related the story to me" Hermione picked some sort of meat on her plate along with salads and what not.

" Frodo?" She asked.

" He is safe. He should waken soon. Then there will be council to which you are invited of course. And after that… well, we shall see" His face darkened slightly.

" Let's not think about now. It is the first time I am eating something solid in four days.., And you are not eating at all" Hermione looked down n his empty plate.

" I ate before. I wanted to talk with you and Aragorn so here I am" he chuckled as he saw the three hobbits hide broken vase behind the table.

" Oh Peregrin Took!" He sighed with resignation.

Hermione smiled seeing the hobbit's red face.

" So where is Aragorn?" Hermione asked.

" He will be here soon" Gandalf said mysteriously, and as he finished the Strider walked confidently into the room, stopping to look on Lord Elrond, before bowing his head towards him and walking to sit next to Hermione.

" Good evening Hermione. Gandalf" He nodded towards each of them.

" Good evening Aragorn" She replied with amusement.

Aragorn was already putting food on his plate when he saw Hermione keeping smiling at him.

" Yes?" he asked.

" So how is Arwen?" She asked cheekily.

" Clever witch" He mumbled as he took a bite of his meat.

Hermione burst into laughter.

" Thank you."

* * *

The dinner was over quite soon and Lord Elrond along with Gandalf led Hermione towards the library. She could feel watchful eyes upon her, especially certain Elf's who seemed to begin harboring dangerous feelings towards her. She did not look at him.

She did not know much about Elrohir. She didn't know how he lived in the shadow of his father and twin brother who both fought in battle. She didn't know how he would wish for a chance to deem himself. How he would spend hours reading books and manuscripts, hoping to achieve his father's wisdom. How he was scorned by every female he ever admired. How his heart would darken with time of being ignored.

She didn't know. But one day she would.

Meanwhile, Hermione along with lord Elrond and Gandalf reached the library quite quickly, and upon closing the doors Gandalf motioned towards the chairs.

" You should sit Hermione. What we have to tell you is quite important".

Hermione frowned but did as he asked.

" There are so many things there are to tell Hermione. Too many. Some we can and will reveal to you, others you will have to find out yourself" Elrond said.

Hermione nodded.

" There will be a very dangerous journey soon, that will most likely concern you too. You must be prepared for the enemy for he seeks you, he seeks your power."

Hermione turned towards Elrond, to find him standing by the balcony.

" He spoke a name to me. Saruman" She looked back at Gandalf " What does this mean?"

Gandalf sighed as he too took a seat.

" It means that the enemy is aware of you. And they will search you for you have an ancient power within you" he explained.

" Then what am I?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf shared a glance with Elrond.

" What you are is something that we cannot say. Know that you will change, and you are never going to be the same".

Hermione bit her lower lip. She stood up and began to pace around the room.

" I will solve this riddle," She muttered.

" I am sure you will. But as of now, you have to concentrate on the council" Gandalf told her softly.

" I just don't understand!" She exclaimed irritated.

" There are other things we have to talk about now. Not the future but the past" Elrond said.

" Saruman. He betrayed us. What exactly does this mean? How will he aid Sauron?" Hermione thought out loud.

" This too Hermione. But tell us what you saw when you touched the ring" Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder.

She stopped moving, freezing in place.

" I saw the eye. And the nine. I saw Frodo, exhausted, surrounded by darkness. I saw-" She broke off, frowning as she looked back through the images " I saw myself. Lying on the ground of some forest with blood trickling down my cheek. I was unconscious, but there was some sort of white magic hovering about me" she looked at Elrond who was watching her anxiously " Did I see the future?" She asked.

" And the present. Yes" Gandalf replied, his eyes resting on Elrond.

" Hermione did you _hear_ anything in the vision?" The elf asked her with a steel cold voice.

" Yes" She replied, suddenly timid.

" What did it say?" Gandalf pressed.

" It said 'I see you. I found you'. When Gandalf came back it said 'I know your secret, Máraran Anwamanë'".

"Máraran Anwamanë" Elrond whispered, as he looked over the girl "That name was lost a long time ago".

" What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

" You will find soon enough. Hermione whatever you do, do not stir any attention to yourself. Soon you will understand, but understanding, as you know, comes with time" Gandalf spoke with a tense voice.

Hermione wasn't happy. She was angry knowing that those men knew something about her, and didn't tell her. Why? Taking a breath she controlled her emotions, yet something crackled in the air. It was her magic. And it seemed to be different then it once was. Stronger.

" I don't understand why you cannot tell me, but I will wait" She sighed.

" Thank you Hermione. Now, as I have come to notice, you have made quite an impression on my son" Elrond pierced her with his gaze.

Hermione was in this sort of situation, where she really didn't know what to say, since she didn't really _have_ anything to say.

" I wouldn't know my Lord," she said at last.

" Elrohir is a very forward Elf. Have caution with him" Elrond cautioned her.

" I will"

* * *

On the next day Hermione was woken up by the elven maids early in the morning.

" Miss, Miss wake up. The young master Frodo is awake" Hermione's eyes bulged open she jumped out of the bed and headed towards the doors, stopped by one of the maids.

" Lady Hermione, you are not dressed!" Hermione looked down on her silver nightgown and sighed.

" Something quick, please" She looked with a begging look on the maid that stopped her.

" Alright Miss."

* * *

" We were so worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam exclaimed happily.

" By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend" Gandalf told Frodo.

Lord Elrond stepped forward and said.

" Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" And he smiled as Frodo sat up on his bed staring at the elf with awe.

" Hello Frodo. I am so happy to see you" Hermione greeted him softly.

" Hermione!" he smiled at her.

* * *

" His strength returns" Elrond remarked as he watched Frodo and Sam talking together.

" That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life" Gandalf replied.

Hermione hearing this felt her heart sink slightly. Poor Frodo.

" And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring… the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil" Elrond said thoughtfully.

" It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo" Gandalf replied solemnly.

" The enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on the Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies is growing thin" Elrond's voice thinned and sharpened.

" His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin men… He is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can movie in Sunlight and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

Hermione listened quietly to the conversation.

" This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves… We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard… Gandalf… the ring cannot stay here" Hermione's cold face turned towards Frodo.

" This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care for nothing for the troubles of others" he said coldly.

" You are not much better Lord Elrond, leaving us," Hermione said.

" I do what I have to protect my people," he replied.

" Running away? That is your plan?" she argued.

" It is not your place to tell me what I do Lady Hermione" he scolded her coldly.

" It is in men that we must place our hope" Gandalf interjected.

Elrond turned to the old wizard.

" Men?" He spat, "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the rings survives" He turned from them and in a distant voice he continued " I was there, Gandalf… I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed" he looked back at Gandalf " It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring… and the line of the kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless" he finished.

" There is one who could unite them, one who could re claim the throne of Gondor" Gandalf said quietly.

" He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile" Elrond turned his old eyes to Hermione.

" I am sorry Lord Elrond for my words" She said " but I have fought in a losing war too. And I have prevailed, we have won".

" At what cost Child?" Elrond asked.

" Very high. But it was for sake of the future" She replied.

" Maybe, the time will come for you to play your role Hermione, and it will be one of the most important roles," Gandalf said quietly.

* * *

The day that the council members began arriving Hermione spent in the library, reading one of the scrolls while sitting on the rim of the balcony overviewing the courtyard. She would watch the arrivals, assessing them calmly. She saw many creatures, the blond-haired elves and small, muscular dwarves, also human men. Elrond's words sounded at the back of her mind as she saw a young man with long brown hair getting of his brown horse. The very posture of the man told her that arrogance was one of his leading traits.

She sighed and went back to her readings when suddenly a male voice startled her.

" You are Lady Hermione are you not?"

Hermione looked up to see a tall blond-haired Elf stand by the nearest table.

" And who might you be?" she asked.

The blond elf raised his eyebrows and a small smirk appeared on his face.

" My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood" he said with a bow.

Hermione examined him carefully, having heard of Mirkwood before.

" Yes, I am Hermione Granger" She said finally.

She raised herself from the marble rim of the balcony, holding the scroll in her hand. She saw his gaze taking in her appearance, and she smiled at him.

" You are here for the council" She stated more than asked.

" Yes. I heard many great things about you Lady Hermione," he said while leaning against the table made from marble.

" From who?"

" People. They like to talk" She gave him a wary look.

" I see. So you came here to meet me in person, or did you come to use the resources of this library?" she asked.

" I did not think I would see you here. I did come here in search of knowledge" he replied.

She gave him a mocking curtsy.

" Good. I will take my leave on you then Prince Legolas" she said and apparated back to her room, leaving Legolas to ponder how she had known that he was a prince.

* * *

The council was about to start when Hermione walked into the council area. Aragorn and Gandalf were already there, along with Frodo and the stranger that reeked of arrogance.

" Hermione" Aragorn beckoned her towards him " This is Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor".

Hermione looked at the man, feeling negative emotions swirl around him.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Boromir" She said.

" A woman in the council?" Boromir turned to Aragorn, ignoring her greeting " What is the meaning of this?"

" Lady Hermione is a skilled woman with experience that will help us in our cause" Gandalf said amused.

" A woman?" Boromir repeated.

" Thank you for stating the obvious Lord Boromir. Yes. I am a woman. Clearly" she responded calmly.

" What do you know about war, woman? About pain?" He asked.

" Plenty I am sure" she replied offhandedly.

" Boromir, you would do well not to offend Lady Hermione. She is not a woman to be trifled with, even if she does have enough patience and wit to ignore your remarks" Gandalf warned.

At this point the elves of Mirkwood and Elrond entered the room. Hermione nodded towards Elrond, as she sat comfortably yet elegantly on her given chair.

" I am still certain that this is no place for a Lady" Boromir argued.

" Thank you Lord Boromir for the anxiety you have for my _well-being,_ but it is my decision to be here and you do not need to worry about my _feelings_" Hermione replied calmly.

Gandalf sat next to her, his eyes twinkling and Boromir was forced to sit on her other side. The dwarves have also came, and the council now began. She could see the elves smirking at her words.

"Strangers from distant lands… friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of its destruction. None can escape it. You will unite… or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate … this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo" Elrond finished his welcoming speech and Frodo stepped forward placing the ring on the stone plinth.

" So it is true" Boromir whispered excitedly.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" Legolas said with disgust.

" The doom of man!" one of the dwarfs spat.

Suddenly Boromir stood up " It is a gift… a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay… by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy… Let us use it against him!"

Hermione watched Boromir, saddened by his ignorance and weak will to fight the ring. He did the exact opposite. He embraced it, foolishly believing that _he_ could control it. Hermione still didn't understand what made people think that they could control the ring that contained a part of Sauron. What power did they see in it? She only saw blackness, with its big teeth trying to bite deep into one's mind.

" You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers Sauron alone… It has no other master" Aragorn spoke clearly, interrupting her contemplations.

" And what would the ranger know of this matter?" Boromir raised his eyebrows while meeting Aragorn's gaze.

Suddenly Legolas stood up, his face stern as he stared down on Boromir with certain distaste.

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" he said.

" Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief, staring at Aragorn who sighed softly, while closing his eyes.

" And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas continued.

" _Sit down, Legolas…" _Aragorn told him in the Elven tongue.

" Gondor needs no king" Boromir spat at Aragorn.

" Aragorn is right… we cannot use it" Hermione suddenly said bringing attention of all around her to her person.

" We have only one choice… the ring must be destroyed" Elrond announced, and for that Hermione was thankful. She felt uneasy under people's gaze.

There was silence in the council until one of the dwarfs stood up.

" Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, rushing forward towards the ring and taking a big swing pulling his axe down on the ring. The axe was shattered around the ring, and suddenly Hermione felt dizzy and weak. She placed her hand to her forehead, and in the corner of her eye saw Frodo doing the same.

Both Gandalf and Legolas seemed to be attracted to her reaction.

" I am fine" She told Gandalf quietly.

" This ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom… only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do it" Elrond's eyes rested on the hobbit for a second.

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust… the very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said quietly.

" Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas called out.

And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli barked out at the Elf.

" And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted as Gimli leaped to his feet.

" I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" All the elves and dwarves stood up and began arguing " never trust an Elf!" Gimli roared.

Gandalf too stood up and raised his voice " Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" The fight ensued, one screaming at the other with only Hermione, Elrond, Aragorn and Frodo still sitting.

" I will take it" Frodo said quietly. No one heard him. He stood up and said louder " I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

The chaos gradually decreased, and Frodo turned to Gandalf and Hermione with a troubled look.

" though… I do not know the way" he admitted.

Gandalf walked over to him.

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" He told him softly.

" If, by my life or death I can protect you, I will" Aragorn said while standing up and kneeling before the hobbit " You have my sword".

" And my bow" Legolas assured and walked to Frodo's side.

" And my axe" Gimli roared and walked to stand by Legolas, much to the distaste of the other.

Boromir walked up to Frodo.

" You care the fate of us all, little one" he said as he took his place behind the little hobbit" if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

" And I offer you my magic and my skills" Hermione walked over to Frodo.

" And my strength" she added, before looking at Gandalf and Elrond. Boromir looked ready for a fight, when suddenly a new voice interjected.

" Here!" Sam's little voice was heard as he popped out from behind the bush.

" Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he said, while standing at Frodo's side.

" No indeed… It is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond mockingly glared at the hobbit.

" Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry exclaimed, as he and Pippin jumped out from another bush.

" Anyways… you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest... thing…" Pippin said.

" Well, that rules you out Pip" Merry laughed.

" Ten companions" Elrond said thoughtfully " So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring".

" Great. Where are we going?" Pip asked much to chagrin of many council members.

Hermione quickly apparated, before Boromir remembered that she too would go on the quest and begin his raging.

She didn't feel like arguing with blinded fools.

* * *

" You are a wise woman Lady Hermione" She heard a voice behind. She turned from the view from the balcony of the library and looked at Legolas.

" Thank you," She said " I have learned a long time ago that silence is sometimes the wiser" she turned back to the book she found earlier that day.

" Very wise indeed. I was sent by Aragorn who wants you to practice your skills with sword. I am to understand that you asked for tutoring" Hermione nodded and closed the book " Thank you prince Legolas" she stood up.

" Aragorn suggested that I show you how to use bow and arrow as well" Hermione watched him for a second before nodding.

" That would be an honor Prince" she replied.

" Please do not call me by my title. My name is Legolas" he told her.

" Only if you call me by my given name. To be frank I am not quite comfortable with being called a Lady. It does give few merits, a little authority, but it is tiresome. And makes me sound old" She smiled at the last part.

" As you wish Hermione. Now, let me escort you to Aragorn."

Hermione nodded and followed the Elf with a contemplative look on her face.

* * *

Two months passed and the time has come for the fellowship of the ring to depart from Rivendell. Hermione walked alone down the halls of the beautiful palace, feeling strangely melancholic. She found this place to be very familiar and felt it was the place she belonged to.

Everyone was preparing to leave, last moment decision were being made, people chasing everything and everybody saying their farewells. Hermione being the practical, organized woman she was, had everything prepared two days before the departure. In her small beaded bag she hid everything that was important. Additional clothes, books, sword, additional arrows, potions, even toiletries. She couldn't' understand how it was possible for the Elves to remain so impeccable without such necessities, but she has found several things _changing_ about her. For one, Hermione's hair seemed to shine more and had this smoother texture. Her skin, it felt so delicate and smooth and it seemed to have _paled_ prettily into an ethereal white. She could feel that she was stronger, both magically and physically. _Especially_ magically. It was almost frightening how much power she felt at times. And her eyes…

They were golden.

At first she could not believe it. She tried to explain how it was even possible, but no amount of explanation sufficed.

" You are changing"

She turned to see Aragorn leaning against the doors of the library. She had found herself walking towards it again.

" I know. I don't understand it," She said, stopping before him.

" Me neither. But you feel powerful, and the way you channel your magic into your sword and bow is unbelievable. At this rate you could easily beat Legolas in archery" he said amusedly.

Hermione laughed.

" Don't let him hear that. If there is one thing I have learnt about elves is that they are very prideful creatures" she stated dryly.

" And are you not?"

" Oh I am. But, I control myself and hide _very_ well" she replied.

The horn sounded in the distance. It was time to depart.

**AN: I did try to start some relationships in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Legolas/ Hermione and Hermione/ Aragorn. So, do you have any questions?**

**You know I am actually writing very quickly and I want to post the new chapters, but I am waiting for people to review so that I know that you want me to continue. But thank you all followers out there you are cool.**

**Oh and I would like to thank the four amazing people who reviewed:**

**Warriorlk, .X, Lil Scarlett and bakerplus1! **


	5. Moria

Chapter 5

" Be careful Hermione. Listen to your instincts and stay hidden," Lord Elrond told her quietly as the fellowship of the ring stood in the courtyard saying their farewells.

" Thank you Lord Elrond, may we see each other again in the near future" She replied giving him a small smile.

Lord Elrond nodded.

" I have come to treat you like a daughter Máraran" he told her quietly.

" You have been like a father to me Lord Elrond. And for that I thank you. Know that you have my sincerest respect" She bowed her head towards the elder Elf and took a step back.

" When we next meet you shall learn of another secret that only after you experience more of this world will I be able to reveal" He said.

" It is surprising how much you seem to know about me. So be it, I will be patient. I will wait. Thank you once more" She smiled one last time and turned to her companions who were still saying their last goodbyes.

" Hermione" someone called her name.

Hermione turned to see Elrohir coming towards her.

" Hello" She said to him.

" Rather good-bye. I will miss you Lady Hermione," he said.

" And I you" She replied.

" We will see each other yet won't we?" He asked, his face suddenly unsure.

" I do not plan on dying just yet" she replied with a smile.

" We will. And I want you to know that-"

Hermione stopped him by lightly pressing her hand against his lips.

" Say no more. Now is the time for you to think about your feelings, when I am far. I myself am unsure. If I live, and if you live, we will talk when the quest reached its end" her golden eyes watched for any signs of anxiety.

" You are wise. And I shall obey. Till our next meeting fair maiden," he said.

" Till our next meeting" She replied softly.

" Now, let us go already! Long hours of walk before us, and here we are! Still standing" Gimli roared and the hobbits laughed.

" The dwarf is right. Let's head out" Legolas told Aragorn.

The strider nodded and with one final farewell the fellowship of the ring began its journey.

* * *

The fellowship walked through the land of the deep Valleys and turbulent waters. To their left misty mountains were rising with their sharp summits.

" We must hold to this course west of the misty mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor" Gandalf announced to the group.

Hermione walked slightly outside the group, her mind constantly focused on feeling anything magical that might be against them. It was during the middle of the first month at her stay in Rivendell, that she discovered her sight. She could see magic pulse around her, the magic of the earth and sky. Of the elements and creatures. Gandalf's was, as one might suspect, grey, very strong. Her however was ever changing, always vibrant intensive colours. Through the colours she knew whether something powerful was coming their way

The only down side of this new skill was that it just wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop seeing those auras.

" There is nothing out here Hermione" Legolas said, suddenly appearing at her side.

" I know. I am trying to control the damn auras. Get away from me, you are shining to bright" she replied with a smile.

" How can you be so powerful?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged.

" How can you be an Elf? Such questions do not have an answer. Most probably it's just a random process".

" We are going to stop for the night soon" He told her.

" So soon?" she asked surprised. They walked for less than six hours and she wasn't tired yet. She couldn't imagine all the _men_ tiring faster than she.

" The hobbits are tired," he explained.

" Ah."

* * *

They decided to build a campsite upon the Eregion Hills. With the dawn Sam began preparing food for dinner, while Pippin trained sword fighting with Aragorn and Boromir.

" Get away from the blade, Pippin… On your toes… good, very good… I want you to react, not think" Boromir continued to instruct him.

" Should not be too hard" Sam remarked to Hermione who smiled softly.

" Move your feet!" Boromir continued his teaching.

" Quite good, Pippin" Merry stated.

Hermione heard Gimli approach Gandalf, and she herself stood up to hear the conversation.

" If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome" the dwarf announced.

Hermione watched Gandalf's face, noticing hardness in his gaze.

" No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" he told the dwarf.

As Gimli walked gruffly back to the training area, Hermione walked up to Gandalf.

" You are afraid of Moria" She stated.

" I am afraid of what lurks deep within it," He agreed.

" It must be something terrifying if you are afraid of it" She remarked.

" It is" He replied softly.

The group laughed behind her, and Hermione turned to see Boromir tackled to the ground by Pippin. She smiled, until her eyes stop on Legolas. The elf was looking up at a distant dark patch between the clouds with a frown upon his face.

She herself watched the dark patch. Hermione didn't like what she saw.

" What is that?" Sam asked.

Gimli looked up before shrugging.

" Nothing… It's just a wisp of a cloud".

Boromir raised himself, also looking up.

" It's moving fast" he said.

" And against the wind" Hermione added.

" Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

" Hide!" Aragorn hissed urgently.

The fellowship quickly hid behind the rocks, and waited for the large crows to pass, while watching from their hiding place.

When the crows loomed over thier campsite, they suddenly seemed to change their course, heading back south.

" Spies of Saruman. The passage in the South is being watched" he said worriedly " We must take the pass of Caradhras".

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in tense silence, with Hermione watching the earth and the sky. It was almost beautiful to see the auras of little creatures flow around the field, illuminating the darkness. Truly beautiful.

" You should sleep Hermione. I will keep watch" Aragorn whispered quietly.

Hermione fixed her eyes on him, before saying.

" Those birds have seen us."

" And how do you know?" he asked.

" Their auras seemed to shine brighter, more deceitfully when they turned and headed back south. It's just instincts I suppose," She explained "Its really hard to explain, when I myself have hard time understanding it."

She shook her head before focusing once more on Aragorn.

" You are right. I am tired" She stood up and walked closer to the rest of the group quietly making a place for herself on the ground and covering herself with the bear's fur she received from Elrond. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

They walked for two days, and they were climbing on the rocks and snow when Frodo slipped against one of the shales. As he stood up once more, the damned ring fell to the ground.

Hermione anxiously watched as Boromir picked up the ring, holding it in his hand. Aragorn crept up slowly towards him.

" Boromir?" He asks softly, quietly.

" It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing" Boromir said, transfixed on the ring.

" Boromir" Aragorn started quietly, " Give the ring to Frodo."

His hand was on the hilt of his sword.

Boromir looked up to him.

" As you wish" he said and walked up to Frodo and handed it back " I care not."

Boromir smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair before continuing his hike.

Hermione exchanged glances with Aragorn. She saw his hand release the hilt.

* * *

She felt something was _wrong_ when the fellowship struggled against the aggressive blizzard, walking up towards the pass of the Caradhras. Legolas and Hermione moved together lightly over the snow, suddenly pausing.

" Do you hear that?" She asked.

" There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas shouted to the rest of the fellowship.

And as he said it, a thunder rumbled and a rock along with shale fell down towards them.

Hermione felt something akin to light travel through her body as an invisible force pushed the rocks and snow away from the fellowship.

Hermione stumbled slightly, and Legolas' arms held her until the world stopped spinning.

" He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

" We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city," Boromir screamed.

" The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragorn yelled back.

" We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria" Gimli raised his voice against the blizzard.

" Let the ring bearer decide" Gandalf said.

Hermione looked at Frodo's conflicted face, before focusing on Gandalf.

" We will go through the mines" he decided.

Gandalf nodded curtly. Hermione could see the concern shining in his eye, and could not help but feel it herself.

" So be it," He said.

* * *

They walked down towards the gates of Moria and all was calm in the light of the moon. Gandalf led the way with Aragorn beside him, the hobbits and Boromir in the middle and Hermione with Legolas at the very end.

Hermione was tired, though she wouldn't dare admitting it, as she walked beside the graceful elf.

" I don't feel that the mines are a good idea," she told him quietly.

" Neither do I. But that is what Frodo had decided" he replied solemnly.

They continued the journey in silence until the fellowship reached the resting place of the secret doors.

" The walls of Moria!" Gimli remarked with awe.

Hermione examined the greasy, green walls and wrinkled her nose while exchanging looks with Legolas.

" Itidin… It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" Gandalf said while he touched lightly the smooth rock wall between the trees. The doors slowly appeared on the cold wall, its faint lines snaking down to form an arc with interlacing ancient symbols.

" It reads "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter" Gandalf read.

" What do you suppose it means?" Merry asked curiously.

" It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open" Gandalf said confidently. Raising his arms wildly he said:

" Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

And nothing happened...

Hermione almost laughed at Gandalf's expression.

As Gandalf continued, Hermione sat down comfortably, and Legolas joined her.

" Are you not interested In opening the doors?" Legolas asked.

" Oh I figured it out already" She replied offhandedly.

" You did?"

" Of course. It's a riddle. And the password is the elvish word for friend" she stared at the depths of the dark lake.

" So why won't you say?" Legolas asked surprised.

She looked up at him with a devilish smile.

" I have much to much fun seeing Gandalf defeated by such a little thing," She said with amusement.

Meanwhile Merry and Pippin began tossing stones into the lake. They were bored and this seemed as the only reasonable way to pass their time after all.

It was when Pippin raised his hand to throw the next pebble in that Aragorn stopped him.

" Do not disturb the water," He said quietly.

" Oh for Merlin's sake" Hermione suddenly stood up and stood next to Gandalf " Mellon."

The doors opened. Everyone stared at Hermione, and with one look at the smirking Elf, she took a step in.

The fellowship followed her as they stepped carefully into the darkness of the mines.

" So master elf, you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin… and they call this a mine…" Gimli snorted " a mine!"

Hermione took out her wand and whispered "_Lumos_" while Gandalf lit his staff, and suddenly the room was illuminated with light, revealing dwarf corpses and skeletons sprawling around.

" This is no mine! It's a tomb!" Boromir said grimly.

" Oh…no…no…no!" Gimli gasped in shock.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the skeltons, examining it.

" Goblins!" he snarled.

Everyone drew his or her swords and arrows backing away towards the entrance.

" We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here" Boromir said, when suddenly with a small yelp Frodo was pulled to the ground. A long, slimy tentacle wrapped around his ankle and started to pull him towards the lake.

Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward to help the little hobbit, Aragorn severed the tentacle and pulled Frodo away.

Suddenly even more tentacles burst from the lake, and the dark water began to boil. It seemed as if the beast set its path on Frodo, when suddenly it felt Hermione's power. It stopped for a mid second, and then stretched towards her, one of the tentacles grabbing her and pulling her into the lake.

Aragorn hacked at the beast and Hermione fell, released from its grip falling straight into Boromir's arms.

" At your service fair maiden" the man grinned at her.

She swatted him lightly.

" Don't you say a word," she growled.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

" Legolas!" Boromir yelled as he ran out of the murky water with Aragorn, Hermione still in his arms.

The elf shot an arrow into the creature's head and the whole fellowship ran into the mines, closing the doors from the creature.

" Let me down you oaf!" Hermione barked and while laughing he did so.

" Thank you" She mumbled to him, while making sure that her beaded bag was still intact.

" I shall remember that fair lady. Now you are in my debt," he replied.

" Hermione are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

" Yes, thank you" she replied.

Gandalf once more lit his staff.

" We now have but one choice… We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard… There are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world," he said.

* * *

The fellowship once more walked in the order as before, with Gandalf leading and Hermione with Legolas walking last. Hermione illuminated the path with her own wand.

"Why did it attack me?'" Hermione asked quietly " It was going for Frodo. And then it changed its course."

Legolas did not respond, his face crumpled in thought.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed" Gandalf said quietly.

They paused when the path split into three different passages. Gandalf looked at each, frowning.

" I have no memory of this place" He remarked.

The fellowship waited nervously as Gandalf sat, staring at the three tunnels, as if he were in a trance.

" Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

" No. I don't think we are. Shhhh, Gandalf's thinking" Merry answered.

" Merry!"

" What?"

" I'm hungry" Pippin moaned.

Hermione and Frodo sat next to Gandalf when Frodo noticed some sort of creature climbing in the darkness.

" There's something down there" He whispered nervously.

" It's Gollum" Gandalf replied.

" Gollum! He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur?" Frodo exclaimed.

" Escaped… Or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here… he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story" Gandalf looked at Frodo, catching his surprised expression " Yes… Smeagol he was once called… Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

" It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" Frodo said grimly.

" Pity? It was pity that saved his live. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to the Frodo?"

Frodo frowned.

" Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement… even the very wise cannot see all ends" Gandalf finished.

" I feel that this creature has a role to play in this story" Hermione said quietly.

Gandalf nodded.

" My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for the good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many" He said.

" I wish the ring had never come to me… I wish none of this happened' Frodo whispered.

" So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that was given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you slow were meant to have it… And that is an encouraging thought" he paused " Ah! That is the way!" He said pointing on the tunnel on the right.

" He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

" No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" He laughed.

* * *

The fellowship walked down the right tunnel and soon passed under an arched doorway into black seeming empty space. Gandalf stopped and paused before saying:

" Let me risk a little more light."

He tapped his staff and more light ensured.

" Behold! The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf proclaimed.

Hermione gasped, looking up to see enormous pillars rising up, high up.

Ahead of them stood the remains of the smashed wooden door. Black arrows were deeply embedded with them, with goblin skeletons lying in the doorway. Gimli rushed forward towards it.

" Gimli!" Gandalf hissed.

Gimli burst into the vast room filled with Goblin and dwarf corpses. The room was lit with a small shaft of sunlight, that entered through a narrow hole in the the corner there was a stone well.

" No…no… oh, no!" Gimli uttered as he dropped to his knees in front of the white slab.

Gandalf walked over to the white rock and read the inscription carved upon it.

" 'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' So he is dead, then. It's as I had feared" Gandalf sighed, and reached for the book left inside the coffin.

Hermione examined the book, all slashed and covered in dried blood.

" We must move on, we cannot linger" Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

" They have taken the Bridge and the second Hall: we have barred the gates… But cannot hold them for long… the ground shakes… drums in the deep… WE cannot get out… A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming" Gandalf read of the pages, unaware that Pippin, who nervously backed away, stumbled against the well in the corner of the room and pushed an armored skeleton inside.

The fellowship froze as they listened to the echoing of the skeleton falling.

" Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He snarled angrily.

Boom.

Hermione turned towards the source of the sound.

Boom.

She could hear Aragorn curse loudly.

Sam's eyes rested on Frodo's belt.

" Mr. Frodo" he exclaimed.

Boom.

Frodo looked down at his sword. It was glowing blue.

" Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

" Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the hobbits.

BOOM.

Aragorn and Boromir closed the doors. Boromir's eyes caught something out.

" They have a cave troll!" he exclaimed.

" Let them come" Gimli yelled as he jumped onto the tomb " There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

BOOM.

The doors burst open and dozens of goblins charged into the room, and behind them followed a cave troll.

Legolas fired deadly arrows into goblins all around, as Hermione used a mixture of magic and her shooting skills in killing one goblin after the other. Gandalf joined in the battle, clutching tightly his sword.

Aragorn and Boromir fought with the troll, Aragorn ducking under the troll's club, while Boromir sliced the troll's arm with his long sword.

Sam on the other hand discovered the use of saucepan as he began walloping all the goblins on his way in the head.

" I think I'm getting the hang of this" He stated.

It was then that the troll lunged forward on Frodo and thrust his spear through Frodo's chest.

" Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, bringing in Hermione's attention.

"NO!" She screamed and with sudden excess of magic, all goblins dropped dead.

Frodo fell to the ground, and Legolas rushed to his side. The little hobbit looked dead and everyone stared at him with horrified expressions.

Then he started to cough.

" He's alive!" Sam sighed with relief.

" I am alright. I am not hurt" Frodo assured.

" You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Hermione rushed to Frodo and embraced him.

" Thank Merlin" She muttered.

She moved away and Frodo revealed Mithril vest. The spear didn't pierce it.

" Mithril! You are full of surprises, master Baggins!" Gimli said.

BOOM.

" To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered.

The old wizard led the fellowship down the Dwarrowdelf chamber.

" This way!" He said.

They reached towards distant doors, when Goblins began to descend down the pillars towards them. Then, a deafening roar sounded in the air. The Goblins jumped back to the columns.

" What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Hermione knew before Gandalf said it. It was the creature that caused the elder wizard so much fear.

" A Balrog" Gandalf said quietly " Demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

They ran.

* * *

Aragorn led the fellowship to the top of the stairway. Gandalf follows, leaning heavily upon his staff.

" Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near" He told him.

" Hermione. You are going to be their hope. Don't lose your own," he told the girl.

Aragorn picked up Frodo and raced down the stairway and leaped across the gap. Aragorn then proceeded to throw Gimli, when the dwarf stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

With that he jumped, barely making it.

The fellowship ran into the hall.

" Over the bridge! Fly!"

They raced towards the bridge, hurrying to get to it. Gandalf paused. He turned, with the staff in one hand and sword in the other.

" You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled at the demon.

" Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

" I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun" Gandalf continued.

Balrog placed one step on the bridge. He spread his wings.

" Go back to the shadow!" Balrog attacked Gandalf with his sword made from flames.

" You shall not pass!" Gandalf boomed.

Hermione saw flashes of red and the last thing she saw before she was pulled by Legolas towards the light was Gandalf's face as he held to the edge of the bridge and his words.

" Fly, you fools!"

Then there were only screams and tears.

**AN: So this wasn't the cleverest of ideas to write this chapter alone, in the middle of the night, with LOTR music, at two in the morning. It was scary. **

**I wanted to thank the following people: sweet-angel-sc, RW28, firefly81 and Acacia Cottonwood! Thank you for reviewing,**

**I will try to update soon,  
**

**A galleon for your thoughts?**


	6. Lorthlorien

Chapter 6

" Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn's voice sounded somewhere.

Hermione saw blotches of the world, tears distorting her view.

" Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

Hermione was never so grateful to the man as she was now.

" By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lorthlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam" Aragorn pulled the hobbit up from the ground.

" _Come __Máraran stand up. Use your strength" _Legolas whispered softly, helping Hermione up.

She looked up at him, dazed. She survived so much time without tears, hiding them behind her clear face, that now with the death of one who she began treating like a grand-father, it all came back. All the death, all the torture. All her experience transformed into pain, and her magic crackled. She had no control over her body.

_" __Calm down Purest one, calm down. You need to control your body," _he continued whispering, as he held her in his embrace "_Can you not see the damages you make?_"

It didn't matter who embraced her, Hermione clung to him, like she would to life. And now she could see the ground slightly tremble, and a stronger wind picking up on the dried out bushes.

_" I am tired," _she whispered_._

She didn't want the pain to leave. She wanted to embrace it, so that it would pass. But from the urgent expression on Aragorn's face, she understood that it was not the time. Closing her eyes she calmed, as her magic swirled more calmly around her, crackling from time to time.

" Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn's urgent voice brought her back.

She opened her eyes looking wildly for Frodo. She found him walking in daze without direction. When hearing his name, the hobbit turned around, with the expression of utter devastation.

Hermione was pulled forward.

She was strong again.

* * *

They reached the edge of Lorthlorien at dusk, slowing their pace as they entered the forest. Hermione walked quietly, her mind still processing the occurrences of the day. She was happy that she was out of the darkness of Moria, and now the pain of losing such a dear friend lessened slightly. She knew it would never go away. But for now she accepted her feelings.

" Stay close, young hobbits" Gimli said, walking behind Hermione "They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell! And they are never seen again!"

" Hermione looked at Aragorn and Legolas who exchanged amused glances. She increased her pace to catch up with the two warriors.

" Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked anxiously.

" Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The dwarf stated proudly.

Suddenly, the fellowship was surrounded by armed elves. Hermione smiled amusedly at Gimli's expression.

" The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" The leader of the armed elves said.

" _Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need protection" _ Aragorn said.

" Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back" Gimli said.

" You have entered the realm of the Lady of the wood. You cannot go back" Haldir said, his eye fixing on Hermione.

" Come, she is waiting" he told the group.

The elves escorted the fellowship through the forest, and Haldir motioned Hermione to come forth.

" _Lady of the wood spoke of you. She expects you just as_ _much as the ring-bearer_" he told her.

" _I do not understand why" _Hermione told him.

" _She wishes to… illuminate your situation. After you meet with her, I wish to speak to you privately. I have news which might be useful for you" _Haldir told her quietly.

" _Why me only?" _Hermione questioned.

" _I do not think that upon hearing it you will be willing to share with the rest. Not yet at least" _he replied.

Hermione only nodded.

* * *

" Nine there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him" Celeborn's ethereal voice welcomed the fellowship of the ring.

Hermione stood next to Aragorn and Legolas, and focused on the lady standing next to Celeborn. Her hair shone with light gold and she possessed timeless beauty.

" He has fallen into shadow" she responded.

She turned her gaze to Hermione.

" The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all… Yet hope remains while the company is true" Her gaze turned to Sam " Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" Her eyes strayed back to Hermione.

" Lady Hermione, there are things you need to know, and I am the one to tell you some of those things. Let's take a stroll towards my glade young one."

Hermione nodded and took a step towards the elf, while the rest of the fellowship was shown the way by Haldir. Hermione managed to exchange glances with Legolas before he disappeared with the rest of the fellowship.

Hermione turned back to Galadriel.

" _Are you going to tell me something about me? About my name? Help me understand?" _She asked quietly.

" _I will help you see some, yet there are things you have to discover on your own child"_ the she-elf replied. She motioned with her hand one of the passages.

" _Come. I will show you something." _

" _It was a long time since one of your kind stepped upon this lands. There were only two others like you, and both perished long ago" _Galadriel said softly as she led Hermione down the stairs leading to the glade.

" _What am I?" _ Hermione asked.

" _There is no name to describe you Máraran. You are one of the most powerful creatures that walk this land. And do you know why?" _the two stopped before a low stone pedestal with a shallow silver basin upon it.

" _No" _Hermione replied.

" _Many mysteries you hide, most unknown even to you. Yet this you must know" _Galadriel looked down towards the silver basin "_You are the creation of the beginning and the end. Eru __Ilúvatar created the being that you are made of and lost you before he could finish" _Hermione frowned.

" _I do not understand," _she said.

" _There is little way to describe you child, since you are one of the three. Your brothers died a long time before you were born, and they were secretive. I met only one of them, and only once" _Galadriel continued.

" _No, I still don't understand. Who am I?" _ Hermione asked anxiously.

" _You are light. Purest one, that is what your name Máraran__ Anwamanë means. You are destined to be the companion of Eru Ilúvatar"__._

_Hermione frowned._

_" Who is Eru Ilúvatar?" She asked._

_" He is the creator of all existence. He created the Ainur, who in turn helped in shaping our world. He is the father of the world," Galadriel explained._

_" This is ridiculous! I am Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, born in London" she said. _

_" __Soon you will see the truth yourself Máraran. For now you are still in your human form and you will continue to change into what you were meant to be" __Galadriel spoke softly. _

" _If what you are saying is true, then why am I human?" _

" _You were cursed long time ago. How and when is something that you will find by yourself, since only two beings know of your full history" _Galadriel watched the water in the basin, before reaching her hand into the water and taking out an old, worn out book.

" _Here is the history of all creation, secretly written by the eldest of elves, and hidden for eons. You will not find your answers there, however you will gain certain clarity of the world you belong to"_ Galadriel passed the book to Hermione.

" _Do not show this book to anyone Máraran, even those you trust. Keep it safe" _Hermione nodded lightly, while looking down on the book.

" _Thank you Lady of the woods" _She replied.

Galadriel gave her a soft smile.

" _Go now to your companions. It is time I spoke with the ring-bearer"_ she said.

" _Should I tell him to come?" _Hermione asked.

" _No. He already knows." _

* * *

Hermione walked back up the ancient stairs, and found that Haldir was already waiting for her.

" _Haldir" _she greeted him.

" _Máraran. It is an honour to meet you my Lady" _he replied with a bow.

" _Please don't-"_

" _I am sorry milady but its in your right to be treated so. Now come, I told you I have news for your ears only" _Haldir said before leading her towards one of the chambers. It appeared to be a library.

" _Now, milady, I want you to have your well deserved rest soon. What I have to say will be quick. It concerns Gandalf" _he observed her carefully "_A long time ago, when I met him last I was asked to keep something safe for him. He said that this object belonged to the pure one, who would one day come to Lorthlorien. He told me to give it to her. He also told me to pass on his warning. Do not open the box unless you are certain that you are alone"._

He took out a small wooden box out of his pocket, passing it to Hermione.

" _How do you know who I am?" _Hermione asked.

" _You shine light. It is hard not to see. If I may suggest milady should learn how to hide it," _he told her.

" _Lady of the wood also shines," _She reminded him.

" _Yes, but not in the same way you do. I will now lead you to your companions" _He ended the conversation.

* * *

The Lady of the Wood with her husband stood at the edge of the silverlode river bank, bidding their final farewells to the fellowship.

Galadriel would come up to each member with a small gift. Legolas received the finest bow an elf could make, by far surpassing his own. Aragorn received herbs, Merry and Pip small daggers, while Frodo received a crystal phial.

" Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star" Galadriel told him, before turning to Hermione.

" This" she started, passing Hermione a small crystal " Will help you find your answers lady Hermione. Use it well."

Hermione nodded gratefully, while assessing the rock carefully. It was the most beautiful emerald green, smooth stone she had ever seen.

" Thank you" she answered, hiding it in her small beaded bag, where the book and the box were waiting to be opened.

Galadriel moved on to Gimli, as Hermione was helped into the boat she would share with Legolas and placed herself in the front.

" _You shine Hermione" _he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

" _I don't know how to turn this off" _she huffed.

Legolas laughed.

" _You cannot just turn of your nature Hermione," _he told her.

" _I can try"_ she replied bitingly.

They watched as the members of the fellowship prepared to leave. The hobbits as usual creating some mischief when Pippin tried to push Merry into the cold water, and would succeed if Hermione didn't wave her hand, saving Merry from the wet end.

When everyone was in their boats, the fellowship took off, yet again leaving another safe sanctuary, Hermione knew that would be the last time for a very long while that they wouldn't have to fear for their lives.

The boats passed into the great river Anduin. Hermione watched as the landscape changed from beautiful green trees into brown, withered land.

" It pains me to leave," she said softly to Legolas.

" Upon the end of this war the elves will leave for the Undying lands. It is the most beautiful land in the whole existence" He told her.

Hermione turned to look at him.

" _How beautiful?_" she asked curiously.

" _The land of green fields and forests, of beautiful silver elven cities and crystal lakes. No human is allowed to live there, for they would destroy the lands."_

Hermione listened enchanted.

" _It sounds beautiful"_ she sighed.

" _You will be able to come too Hermione" _he smiled at her.

At her questioning look he explained.

" _I know what you are Máraran Anwamanë. Your light reveals your nature" _he smiled at her.

" _How do you know of me? Galadriel told me that there were only two others like me,"_ Hermione asked quietly.

" _Your kind has no name, but it is similar to us elves in many ways. You are changing with each passing day, Hermione"._

Hermione snorted.

" _You didn't answer my question, Legolas," _she reminded him.

" _I have met your brother __Turgon Anwamanë many years ago" _He replied sadly. Hermione saw old sorrow in his eyes "_We were friends. I was still young, as was he. We went on many adventures and many battles. He did not survive his last one"._

Hermione didn't ask any more questions, analyzing what she just learned.

" The Argonath" Hermione heard Aragorn say to Frodo, and it was then that she realized that Aragorn was at least twenty meters from her and he spoke quietly.

She turned to Legolas and with a terrified expression she said:

" I heard Aragorn."

Legolas nodded.

" I was wrong. Your change is almost complete. Look" He motioned to the water surface, and Hermione tilted her head so that her face was reflected in the water. She gasped.

**AN: I am really scared what you are going to think. I was reading about Eru Ilúvatar, and how he would be the one to create men and elves and he could give flame imperishable that would give life. One of his aliases is " He that is alone" and I had this thought that perhaps he has created new creature (Hermione and her brothers) that would be his companions. **

**And yes, I know Galadriel said that only two know of Hermione's history, but I Legolas doesn't know about Hermione's history, rather her brother's history, so there. **

**I am scared of this chapter though. Tell me what you think! And um… please no flames. **

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter but their stay at Lorthlorien **_**was**_** very brief. **


	7. Amon Hem

Chapter 7

This wasn't Hermione Granger looking back at her, as she looked down on the water's surface.

It was a beautiful female with ethereal white skin, and graceful golden eyes. It was a female with swan-like neck and lush very dark brown hair. It was a female with a thoughtful expression and even she saw that this female wasn't human. Not even a witch anymore.

She turned her eyes to Legolas who kept his eyes upon her all this time.

" _Why didn't anybody notice?" _she asked "_Why didn't I notice?"_

He smiled sadly.

" _When did you look into mirror last Máraran? Your changes where subtle, starting from your eyes and ears, and they moved on to change you into who you truly are"_ his words were so soft that she almost missed them.

She turned back to the reflection.

" _And I am still unsure about who I am. I mean, you Legolas, are an Elf. You know who you are. But all I know is that Eru Ilúvatar created me, but then, he created everyone. There is no name to me; therefore there is no identity. I am nothing" _she looked away.

" _And everything at the same time"_ He assured her.

" _I need to think,"_ she said quietly.

* * *

Silence ensued until the boats reached the shores of Nen Hithoel.

" We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot… We approach Mordor from the North" Aragorn announced as the fellowship left the boats and clambered out towards the shore.

" Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better" He turned to Merry and Pippin, who listened to him carefully "A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see".

" This is our road. I suggest you take some rest, recover your strength, Master Dwarf" Aragorn stated dryly.

" Recover my…" Gimli burst indignantly.

Legolas who stood by watching the surroundings turned to Aragorn.

" We should leave now," He said.

" No. The Orcs patrol the western shore. We must wait for the cover of the darkness" Aragorn replied.

Hermione walked closer to them, also looking around the Parth Galen forest.

" It is not the Eastern shore that worries me" Legolas said " A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

" I feel it too" Hermione supplied quietly " Very dark, and quite powerful."

" We cannot leave now. Rest" Those were Aragorn's last words on the matter.

The Ranger looked at both Hermione and Legolas with a knowing look, before looking down at Sam who already fell into his deep slumber.

Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet, before looking around and asking:

" Where's Frodo?"

Sam awoke with a start. Aragorn turned to look around. Legolas stood up with Hermione, who focused on Boromir's shield.

" Where's Boromir?" She asked.

* * *

The fellowship was on the hunt for Boromir and Frodo, Hermione grabbing her sword, bow, arrows and little beaded bag, when they heard Boromir's yell. With Legolas they headed towards the source of the noise, reaching Boromir, who was laying on the ground, his body shaking as he repeated over again Frodo's name.

" Frodo! Frodo! What have I done. Please, Frodo…"Hermione heard him say.

Exchanging glances with Legolas she spoke.

" Frodo wears the ring."

" I am sorry Frodo…"

Hermione and Legolas turned simultaneously gnoring the weeping man, dread covering their eyes.

" They are here" Hermione whispered, before sprinting towards Boromir.

" Boromir! Stand up! Stop your crying, we have a battle to fight!" She cried out as she reached him, pulling him up.

"The enemy is here!" she told him, before she rushed towards the summit of Amon Hen, Legolas following her.

" Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted as he saw the dwarf running behind them.

They reached the summit together, and at the sight of Aragorn fighting solitary battle they jumped right into it. Legolas took out his bow shooting down the beasts, as Hermione swiftly attacked the enemy with her sword, deftly avoiding her opponents' swings, cutting their throats, aiming for their weakest areas.

The neck and just under the armpits.

Gimli jumped around, wielding his axe, smashing it into the chests of the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn battled enemy after enemy without a stop.

Suddenly the sound of the horn cut through the air.

" The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

" Boromir!" Aragorn responded, before slashing his way towards Boromir. Hermione ducked under one of the Uruk-Hai's and cut him from below, before running behind Aragorn.

They ran down to see Boromir, kneeling on his feet, three arrows sticking from his body. Hermione spotted the leader of the Uruk-Hai's aiming one more arrow at Boromir, but before she could utter a word, Aragorn already reached him, succesfully stoping from shooting again, prepared to fight the monster to the death.

Meanwhile Hermione ran to Boromir, who was gasping for air. She fell to her knees beside him, helping him down.

" They took the little ones…" He told her. His face was pale, and his eyes shone with pain " Frodo… Where is Frodo?"

" Shh its alright" Hermione said soothingly, as she held him down.

" I let Frodo go" Aragorn's voice sounded behind her.

Hermione turned to see Aragorn, his sword and armor covered in blood. He dropped on to his knees next to Hermione.

" Than you did what I could not" Boromir said brokenly " I tried to take the ring from him."

" The ring is beyond our reach now" Aragorn replied.

" Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all" Boromir whispered.

" No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor" Aragorn soothed him as he leaned his hand towards the arrow with intention of taking it out.

" Leave it! It is over… the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin… Aragorn…"

" I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you… I will not let the White City fall, not your people to fail" Aragorn swore.

" Our people… Our people" Boromir corrected him, before his eyes turned to Hermione.

" My lady" He croaked out with a bitter smile " You have shown your strength and for that strength I will forever respect and admire you."

Hermione shook her head.

" Boromir you are one of the bravest men I have ever met. Let me help you, I can heal you!" she told him urgently.

" No. I am ready to pass on," He whispered.

Hermione bowed her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

" Oh look" He said softly " I made the purest, strongest, most beautiful woman in the whole world slip a tear just for me."

Hermione laughed through her tight throat. Boromir turned to Aragorn, as the Ranger placed Boromir's sword into the dying man's hands.

" I would have followed you, my brother… My captain, my king" he whispered.

And as Aragorn laid him on the ground, Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor was dead.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor" Aragorn said quietly, even his eyes gleaming with tears.

They sat there like that for few moments, numb from the pains in their hearts. Only now did they realize how much they came to care for the dead man.

Hermione let few more tears slip down. She couldn't control her magic. She couldn't heal him.

Nobody could know.

* * *

When Legolas and Gimli reached them, it seemed like eons of times have passed. Aragorn stood up, as Hermione closed Boromir's open eyes. Hermione kissed the man's forehead, before standing up too, and turning to the rest of the fellowship. Her face was cold, and the single tear left its track upon her cheek. Her eyes were no longer filled with tears, rather replaced with determined glint.

They laid his dead body into one of the elven boats and pushed away from the shores as it slowly drifted towards the massive falls of Rauros.

" They will look for his coming from the white tower… but he will not return" Aragorn said.

" He was a brave man. A man whose lacking presence will stir many trouble" Hermione said.

The silence ensued.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall" Legolas said.

The elf turned to Aragorn to see the Ranger's reaction to is words. A sudden realization overcame him as he realized.

" You mean not to follow them" He stated.

" Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn said.

" Then it has all been in vain… The fellowship has failed" Gimli grunted sadly.

" Not if we hold true to one another" Hermione interjected. She looked at each member, making sure that they held their attention on her "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

Her eyes turned to Aragorn who nodded, before pulling his hunting knife out of his pack and strapping it on.

" Leave all that can be spared behind" He ordered, and the fellowship did as he bid, "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

" Yes! Ha!" Gimli roared.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Hermione dropped all unnecessary things on the ground, and without ceremony disappeared into the woods following the trail of the Uruk-Hai.

* * *

They reached the western Emyn Muil when they stopped. Aragorn lay on the ground, his eyes closed and ear to the ground, listening intently. Suddenly he opened his eyes and stood up.

" Their pace has quickened," He said " They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" and he took off. Legolas ran up the hill, Hermione close behind him.

" Come on Gimli!" he called to the dwarf, before running off.

Hermione turned to see the dwarf, pausing for a second, trying to catch his breath.

" Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell" He grunted out, before running after his companions.

They stopped at the cliff over a trickling stream below them. Hermione's eye caught something and she looked down to see Pippin's elven broach laying between the grass. She picked it up and passed it to Aragorn.

" Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," He murmured.

" They may yet be alive" Legolas said.

" They are" Hermione assure them as she looked ahead of her, where the Orc trail had led.

" Less than a day ahead of us. Come" Aragorn said, before taking off once more.

Gimli who was behind the three companions reached them, stumbling down from behind some rocks and falling to the ground.

" Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called once more.

" I am wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances" He managed to gasp out, following.

The companions ran and ran, covering much distance. Hermione was surprised that she wasn't exhausted. She didn't think much of it, but her stamina increased more than it should be possible.

* * *

When they stopped over a hill that overlooked the fields of Rohan, Hermione felt very dark, very sinister magic fall heavily on the land. She exchanged glances with Legolas.

" Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us" Aragorn said.

He turned to Legolas.

" Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" He asked.

Legolas looked off into the distance, his blue eyes carefully zooming over the land ahead.

" The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking Hobbits to Isengard!" The elf replied.

" Saruman" Aragon whispered.

* * *

" Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe" Gimli gasped out.

" They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them" Legolas said, while he ran by Hermione.

She said nothing. She wouldn't speak more than she had to.

They continued their pursuit whole night, and even at the break of the sunrise, as they ran through the fields of Rohan.

" A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas said as he paused to look upon the rising sun.

Hermione stopped next to him.

" And when is there a day without death?" She asked quietly, before running off.

Legolas looked after her with a saddened expression.

* * *

It was a few hours after the sunrise that the hunters stopped upon the top of the rise, where Aragorn again examined the ground, when sudden sounds of horses cut through the air.

Aragorn looked up warily, before motioning towards his companions towards a nearby rock formation to hide.

Riders on the horses rode over the hill, passing the hunters by.

Aragorn calmly walked out of the hiding place and called out to the riders.

" Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?"

The head horseman signaled something to the rest of the riders using his spear, and with surprising speed the riders charged towards the four hunters.

Hermione walked out of the hiding place, followed by Legolas and Gimli. They stood by Aragorn and watched the riders approach them.

In a matter of seconds, the four hunters were surrounded by the riders, who pointed their spears in their direction.

Aragorn held his hands up in surrender, and one of the riders rode forward.

" What business does a woman, an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly" He said from his steed.

Legolas glanced at Hermione, whose face didn't change upon hearing her status.

" Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine" Gimli stated defiantly.

The leader of the knights passed the reigns of his horse to another rider and slipped down to the ground.

Gimli nodded arrogantly and the rider's approach. The dwarf felt Aragorn's hand upon his shoulder.

" I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" The leader of the knights spat.

In a second, Legolas nocked an arrow, pointing it at the rider.

" You would die before your stroke fell," He said coldly.

All the spears were trained on Legolas.

Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow, before starting.

" I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king".

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" The rider said, before focusing on Hermione " And who is this?"

Hermione turned her golden gaze towards him, without reacting to his widening eyes.

" I am Hermione," She said simply.

The rider watched her warily for few more seconds, before turning back to Aragorn.

" The king doesn't recognize a friend from foe" He repeated "Not even his own kin."

And with that he took of his helmet, revealing his blond hair, dark eyes and a strained face.

" Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished" He turned to look at Hermione, before looking back at Aragorn "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets" he said.

" We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive" Aragorn replied.

" The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" the man told them.

" But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked worriedly.

" They would be small. Only children to your eyes" Aragorn supplied.

The relative to the king of the horse-lords shook his head.

" We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said.

Aragorn looked away, while Gimli stood there, shocked.

" Dead?" He rasped out.

" I am sorry" the man said.

Legolas glanced at Hermione and was shocked to see that she was smiling. Not her usual wide smile, but a small secretive one.

" They are not dead," She said clearly.

The men focused on them.

" _Hermione, what are you saying?"_ Aragorn asked.

" _Just what I said. I can feel Merry and Pippin," _She told him calmly.

" My feelings never betrayed me" She finished in common-tongue.

The leader of the riders turned and whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!" he called.

Two steeds walked up to him, and he petted them lovingly.

" May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell" He put his helmet on "Look for your friend. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

He turned to the other riders.

" We ride North!"

The riders took off and rode of together, leaving the four hunters.

" What sort of feeling Hermione?" Legolas asked.

She turned to him, her golden eyes holding something akin to warmth.

" I cannot explain this Legolas. Just as I cannot explain many things about myself... But they are not dead. I would feel it if they were" She turned to the two steeds.

" We have two horses. Gimli will have one, and you Aragorn the second" she turned to look at Strider.

" No. The horse is yours," He told her.

" Do not argue with me. I can see the exhaustion on your face. You are human, you are tired. Gimli needs his rest too. I on the other hand do not feel exhaustion. And neither does Legolas" She pierced the Ranger with her stare.

" We shall change," He decided" But for now I will ride if that is what you wish."

" It is. But first, let us all rest. I feel that no hurrying is needed. "

All the companions nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was nearing dark, so the companions lit the fire and Hermione picked out of her bag Lembas bread that she hid in her bag on Aragorn's request. She handed some to each of the companions, before taking some for herself and sitting on the ground, with a rock behind her to lean on.

She stared at the fire as she drowned in her thoughts. It was the first time that she had some time to do that, all the running, chasing, death, battles, and discovering truths about herself, keeping her rather busy.

She took her small beaded bag and reached in for her wand.

She watched the smooth wood and watched, twirling it in her hand, as she tried to channel her magic through it. She wasn't surprised to find that it didn't work. From the moment she stepped into this world, she didn't use it once, she didn't feel the need for it. She bit her lip, trying to explain this occurrence.

" What is this?" Hermione looked up and looked into Aragorn's eyes, before looking back down.

" It used to be my wand," She said.

Aragorn sat by her, watching her twirl the wooden stick in her fingers.

" What does it do?" He asked.

" The same what a staff for a wizard does. It channels your magic."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in thought.

" You said that it _was_. Not is," he reminded her.

" Yes I did" She looked at him "You see, this wand chose me. My magic was compatible with it. I used to be considered the smartest witch of the age, my spells were never wrong, my potions always perfect. But I came here, and this magic slipped away from me. It doesn't work" She looked away " Now I have something else. It's as if all that identifies Hermione Granger is disappearing, changing into this _creature_ that I am turning into. A nameless creature" She finished bitterly.

Aragorn took her hand into his own. She turned to him.

" I cannot tell you that it's going to get better. I don't know that. But I can see that it's very difficult for you. And I don't know how many people have the strength to bear what you have to bear" he smiled at her softly.

She turned to meet his gaze, a sudden frown on her face.

" For some time now, I can feel other people's emotions, feelings. I can tell when they are troubled, and vaguely why. All of us here are troubled. But you - you more than anyone else. What's wrong? Tell me as I have told you" She murmured softly, noticing his body stiffening and his jaw straining.

He tried to say something akin to 'let it go, It's not important', yet as he looked back at her, he found out that she was just trying to ease his problems.

" So many things" He started, " that it is hard to keep a count. The war."

" That plagues us all" she said.

" My heritage."

" I know."

" And... Arwen" he finished.

" Ah" she took a moment to think, " Arwen. You love her don't you?"

He turned away with a sad look.

" Yes" he replied with a strong voice, " But we can't be together. She knows that too."

" You think, that for Arwen to lose her immortality would need a good enough reason. You don't consider yourself worthy" Hermione concluded.

Aragorn didn't answer, yet his eyes told her all she needed to know.

" Aragorn, you are the heir of Isildur and you need to believe in yourself, as others believe in you. Arwen... sees you for who you are, and it is her decision if she decides to give away her immortality. How much more devotion do you need, Aragorn?" Hermione asked quietly.

" She deserves more..."

" Let _her_ decide for once" Hermione interjected.

Aragorn stared at her for few seconds before replying:

" Thank you Hermione. Now sleep. You are exhausted and you should rest."

Hermione's stone-like face stared at him thoughtfully, before she nodded.

" _Let your fears of Arwen rest__"_ she said and flashed him one small smile before turning on her back and going to sleep.

Then she felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes just so much to see Legolas watching her with a worried eyes.

" _Your fears too should lay to rest"_ he told her gently.

He embraced her and she allowed him. She was too tired of pushing people away.

" I just want to understand" She whispered against his chest.

**AN: So, there you have it. Next chapter. I found it really sad when I wrote the death scene, it was like a point of break-down for Hermione. You will see soon that Hermione's biggest threat are not her enemies but herself. After Harry's death she closed herself, and you will see why soon. Maybe you'll guess. Maybe not.**

**Anyhow, writing fighting scenes is not my forte, I am much more into dialogues, but I do try. Tell me how you think.  
**

**Oh and by the by, when I started analyzing word for word for LOTR, I have come to wonder how it was that Legolas knew what the Uruk-Hai were if they were a new cross-breed and this was ( I think) Uruk-Hais' first mission... Maybe I am missing something, but could someone explain it to me? For the sake of the story I have stayed true to the script but really...**

**Anyhow, I'll see you next chapter. **


	8. Rohan

Chapter 8

They reached the borders of Fangorn on the next day. Aragorn and Legolas would glance from time to time at their female companion, watching her expressionless face, that, though by itself didn't reveal anything, gave a certain feeling of some kind of a smaller happiness.

She knew something that they didn't.

And they did not appreciate that feeling very much.

Even when the companions dismounted their steeds and looked around the burned corpses with disgust and desperate hope did she radiate that peculiar happiness. Even when Gimli said mournfully:

" It's one of their wee belts."

That was when she turned her attention to something on the ground.

" We failed them," the dwarf said.

" _May they find peace in death"_ Legolas whispered.

Only then did they notice Hermione crouching down to the ground. A small smile on her face.

"A hobbit lay here. And the other" she showed them the marks on the ground. She stood up and walked up to the next markings.

" They crawled" She said, and the three men followed her "And their hands were bound."

Hermione walked over to something laying on the floor, and picked it up gently in her hand. It was a short length of the rope.

" Their bonds were cut."

She held the rope in her hand and continued inspecting the ground. Then she stopped and looked back at her companions.

" They ran there," She pointed at the forest " And they were followed."

The three hunters stood there gaping at the female.

" How did you know-"

" Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli rasped out.

" You knew all along they were alive," Aragorn said, looking at her gravelly.

Hermione turned to him.

" Yes. And I told you" She replied " Come on. The magic of this forest wants us to enter. It seems it has something to show us."

The three hunters looked after Hermione who entered the dark forest as if she was entering the home of a close friend. They were shocked, because they themselves felt fear at the mere sight of the forest.

Perhaps it was the ignorance that gave Hermione strength. Perhaps something else.

* * *

They walked through the forest for less than an hour, before Gimli spotted something on the ground. He leaned towards it and the rest of the companions saw a leaf with a dark stain resembling blood.

The dwarf touched the stain with his finger before placing it to his mouth, tasting it. He spat it out violently and said:

" Orc blood."

Aragorn looked for further marks.

" These are strange marks" He pointed out and Hermione followed his gaze, to look down at a massive mark in the ground.

The air is so close in here" Gimli said fearfully.

" This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory" Legolas turned to Hermione and Aragorn " And anger."

Low groans sounded around them and Gimli raised his axe fearfully.

" They are speaking to each other," Legolas said.

" Lower your axe" Hermione told the dwarf, who was looking around with a terrified expression, his axe high above his head. At Hermione's voice however, he lowered it instantaneously.

" They have feelings, my friend" Legolas told the dwarf "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli stared at him astonished.

" Talking trees" he snorted in disbelief "What do trees have to talk bout? Except the consistency of the squirrel droppings."

Hermione ignored the conversation, suddenly feeling something… different. She looked up in the same direction that Legolas, who must have felt it too, because he ran off, feeling somebody or something was there.

" _Something is out there" _he called.

"_What do you see?" _Aragorn asked.

" The white wizard approaches" Legolas whispered, though only Hermione heard him.

Instantly, she disillusioned herself.

" Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us" Aragorn whispered to Gimli, before noticing Hermione's absence.

" Hermione?!" He whispered.

" I am here" Her voice was heard right next to him "I cannot be seen to Saruman. But if battle ensues, I am here."

Legolas nocked his arrow at the wizard. Aragorn readied his sword. Gimli gripped his axe tighter. Hermione did nothing, waiting.

" We must be quick" Aragorn whispered.

With a yell the three hunters lunged for attack, and then a bright light enveloped them and Gimli's axe shattered, Legolas' arrow deflected and Aragorn's sword became red hot and clattered down to the ground.

The three hunters shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Hermione stood there motionless, the white wizard being very familiar, with his warm aura. It seemed exactly like…

" You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," The White wizard said.

" Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

" They passed this way the day before yesterday" White wizard's voice seemed to _twinkle_ with amusement " They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Hermione suddenly appeared beside Aragorn, claiming the other two hunters' startled gasps.

" Show yourself," She said calmly, smiling.

The bright light started to recede towards the White wizard, until the companions could see his face. All where shocked to see Gandalf, clothed in white, with white hair and beard. He smiled at them hardheartedly.

Only Hermione didn't seem surprised.

" It cannot be" Aragorn whispered, his eyes staring widely at the wizard.

Legolas kneeled down and said.

" Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

Gimli also knelt down.

" I am Saruman. Or rather , Saruman as he should have been" Gandalf said.

" Your aura reveals you Gandalf" Hermione said with a smile " I knew it was you the moment I felt you."

The old wizard beamed at her.

" Máraran Anwamanë, you have changed so much already. Your powers have sharpened since we last met" he said.

" Maybe you will help me understand," She said.

" You fell" Aragorn interrupted them.

" Through fire and water" Gandalf nodded " From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside" He looked at Hermione, his eyes suddenly grave "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth."

Gandalf turned to Aragorn.

" But it is not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

" Gandalf" Aragorn whispered.

" Gandalf?" The wizard seemed confused, before brightening " Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Gimli stood up.

"Gandalf" he said with his raspy voice.

" I am Gandalf the White" the wizard proclaimed "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Gandalf proceed to lead the four hunters through the forest.

" One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed" he said.

" Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

" We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king" Aragorn said.

Gandalf stopped and looked at the Ranger.

" Yes, and it will not be easily cured" He said, before looking at Hermione.

" Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-" Gimli was interrupted by the forest's low rumble.

" I-I mean charming… quite charming forest?" the dwarf finished.

Gandalf turned to Gimli.

" It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains" he said.

Aragorn smiled.

" In one thing you have not changed, dear friend" he said, " you still speak in riddles."

" A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong" Gandalf stated.

" Strong?!" Gimli smiled nervously "Oh, that's good."

" So stop fretting, Master Dwarf" Gandalf stated.

" This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one" Gimli muttered under his breath, following rest of the companions.

* * *

The party reached the edge of the Fangorn forest hours later, and stopped when Gandalf, who first looked around the fields whistled. The sound echoed away from the hunters, and suddenly two white horses galloped towards Gandalf and Hermione.

Legolas looked up at them with awe, as they gracefully stopped before Gandalf.

" This" Gandalf turned to Hermione "Is Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses… and has been my friend through many dangers. However now that you are here, only you can mount him."

Hermione looked at Gandalf with narrowed eyes.

" I expect you to explain few things when we travel" She said.

His eyes twinkled, as she raised her arm to pet Shadowfax. She could feel its powerful aura.

" You as the companion of Eru Ilúvatar deserve Shadowfax," he told her.

Aragorn and Gimli gaped at Gandalf's words. Hermione merely looked at him thoughtfully, before turning towards the horse.

" It is a privilege to meet you Shadowfax," She said, and the horse seemed to nod at her proudly.

* * *

The party rode through the fields of Rohan, the moon high above them lighting them the fields. They decided to stop for the rest of the night on the hill.

Aragorn lit the fire, and after few bites of Lombas bread, Legolas and Gimli rested on their places. Hermione too sat in her temporary 'bed', and stared of into the distance. She ached from constant running, horse riding, and this confusion that irked her to no end. She saw Aragorn and Gandalf walk off away from the camp and talk quietly to one another. She could hear them, but tried to focus on her thought, so that she could give them some privacy. She could feel that Gandalf wanted to talk about something very important with Aragorn.

Instead she grabbed her beaded bag and started to look deep into it. Then, at last, she took out the small box that she got from Haldir. She shamefully forgot about it in the last days and only now was she alone.

The box was made from fine, polished wood, with intricate elven patterns etched upon it. It was thin, and as big as her hands, perhaps a centimeter more.

She opened the box and inside she found the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, along with the note.

The note was written in Elvish, yet Hermione had no problem with that.

_Dearest Máraran,_

_Soon you will find that all that happened and will happen has a reason,_

_And all that you don't understand will be understood._

_With time I will come for you and help you see the dark,_

_But as of now, your service to the Middle-Earth is of foremost importance._

_You must know how different you are from your brothers,_

_Who, though valiant and strong lacked what you possess._

_Wisdom. _

_I created you, as I created your brothers with hope,_

_That you would nourish and grow into an individual without my help._

_And you did, Dearest Máraran, my companion. _

_We shall see each other soon. _

_The necklace I have bestowed upon you will help to slow down your change._

_For, changing from a witch to what you are is a tricky thing._

_And with the necklace the symptoms will be avoided. _

_Keep looking._

The letter was unsigned. But Hermione knew who has written it.

She let the letter rest on her stomach and raised the necklace to inspect it.

It was very simple, with a silver string that held a smooth crystal, a crystal whose color was the exact replication of the color of her eyes. Yet, for all its simplicity, Hermione could feel the power it held.

She raised the necklace up to her neck, and tied the silver string around her neck. The moment the cool rock touched her skin she felt… good. There was no more worry, or anguish, it all slipped away, quickly, quietly.

She sighed.

She remembered the book she received from Galadriel, yet tonight was not the night to read it. She was too tired. She placed the little box with the note inside her small bag and turned to her side, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

On the next day, the company rode through the hills of Rohan, stopping on a rise that gave them view on Edoras.

Hermione watched the walled city, already feeling the dark magic extending even here. It made her sick.

" Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan" Gandalf said, frowning as he too could feel the dark magic "Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf looked at Hermione.

" For your safety Máraran, you should hide yourself from the eyes of the mortals. Saruman must not know of your change," he said.

" He knows already. And he seemed very pleased" She replied.

" I don't mean the change that you experience into your true form" He told her.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

" Isn't this enough?" She cried suddenly, her eyes blazing "I've got enough! I don't understand anything, and that is a first! I am changing into a nameless creature, and _that_ isn't even the only change! I want answers Gandalf, I have the right to know! What are you hiding?"

Gandalf looked at her sadly.

" I would tell you, if I only could. Only one can tell you of yourself and he is waiting for you patiently, as you should."

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she murmured something to Shadowfax in Elven language, and the horse shot out towards the city.

" I don't know many things about Lady Hermione" Legolas said " But the more time she spends here, the more she discovers about herself, things that shouldn't even be possible. How long can one remain sane, when she learns that she is not what she thought to be?"

Gandalf sighed sadly.

" She is strong. She will prevail where her eldest brother didn't."

With that the riders rode towards the City of Edoras.

* * *

The five riders were startled to feel this silent tension in the air, as they rode towards Meduseld.

" You'd find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli muttered darkly.

Aragorn turned in his saddle.

The five riders left their steed and climbed up the stairs leading them towards the doors leading to the Golden Hall, which opened revealing a group of men. They met the man standing in front at the top of the stair, Hermione already disillusioned. Gandalf leaned heavily over his staff, before looking up at the man and smiling.

" I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue" The man said.

Gandalf nodded at the others and they passed on their weapons to the guards.

" Your staff" the man nodded at the object, as Gandalf made no move to give in his staff.

" You would not part an old man from his walking stick" Gandalf said tiredly.

The man rolled his eyes before nodding, gesturing them to follow him. So they did, minding that Hermione was Between Legolas and Gimli.

Gandalf gave a wink to Aragorn, when the man was turned.

As they entered the hall, the guard bowed to the king, while Gandalf watched a slimy looking man lean in and whisper to King Théoden.

" My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."

The companions continued to walk until they reached the throne.

" He's a herald of woe," The man continued whispering.

" The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King" Gandalf said.

" He's not welcome," The man whispered into the old king's ear.

" Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asked in an ancient sounding voice, before looking at the man beside him, who nodded at him.

" A just question, my liege" The man stood before the group. His eyes flickered to the place where Hermione stood, as if he could see her.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

" Be silent" Gandalf growled at him. The man froze in his track.

" Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm" Gandalf said, raising his staff at the man, who backed away.

" His staff!" He said.

The man backed away further, while telling the guards in an arrogant voice.

" I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The guards drew their swords and moved to attack the companions, when Hermione created a protective shield around them, while Gandalf walked up to the king.

"Théoden son of Thengal" The wizard murmured as he reached towards the king "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

The guards began attacking the shield and Hermione with a wave of hand sent them flying over in different directions crashing them against the wall, letting them slump unconscious.

" _You are welcome"_ she said quietly to Legolas and Aragorn, who lowered their weapons. Gimli lowered his axe with disappointment on his face. Grima Wormtongue looked at the unconscious guards, before his eyes rested again on Hermione's invisible form. He tried to crawl away unnoticed, when Gimli catched him, pinning him to the ground with his foot.

" I would stay still if I were you," He growled.

" Hearken to me!" Gandalf exclaimed "I release you from your spell."

The wizard held out his hand, his face frowning in concentration. Then, Theoden began to laugh.

" You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he laughed, before he looked down at Hermione "Ah, and who have we here?"

Gandalf stared at the king, furious. He threw away his grey cloak, spreading his hands, and suddenly a blinding white light beamed from his hand.

Théoden slumped against his throne.

" I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" Gandalf said, thrusting his staff at the king, some invisible force pushing the old man back into his seat. The wizard stepped closer.

It was then that a woman rushed towards the king, obviously thinking that he was in trouble.

" Wait" Aragorn stopped her.

Meanwhile Hermione felt a new aura appear in the king.

" If I go, Théoden dies" Saruman's voice was heard.

Gandalf thrust his staff once more throwing the king back again.

" You did not kill me, you will not kill him" Gandalf said.

Théoden leaned forward with visible difficulty.

" Rohan is mine," He gasped.

" Be gone," Gandalf said.

Théoden lunged at Gandalf, who pushed him away and threw back on the throne.

Gandalf sighed with relief, while the king moaned and fell from his throne.

Aragorn released the woman who flew over to the king to catch him before he fell.

On of the guards made a move to attack Gandalf, to be stopped by the leader of the guards.

The woman held the king, as his white hair turned back to the shining brown and his face gained back a more youthful look. She smiled at the confused king overjoyed.

" I know your face," The king said, looking at the woman.

He smiled at her and said:

" Éowyn. Éowyn."

The woman wept.

The king looked up and with surprise noticed Gandalf.

" Gandalf?" He asked in bewilderment.

" Breathe the free air again, my friend," The old wizard said.

Hermione appeared again, so that no one would notice her sudden appearance, while the king stood up, looking around.

" Dark have been my dreams of late" he looked down to see his trembling hand.

" Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" Gandalf told him.

The leader of the guards came towards the king with the sword. Théoden let his fingers curl around the hilt of the sword and slowly drew it out of its scabbard.

Wormtongue meanwhile shivered, trying to escape. Gimli successfully restrained him. The king's eyes darkened as he turned to the traitorous man.

" I've only ever served you, my Lord!" Wormtongue said.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden boomed.

"Send me not from your sight" Wormtongue beseeched.

The king raised his sword to strike the man to his death, when Aragorn interjected.

" No, my Lord! No, my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account" the Ranger said.

The king looked at the Strider before lowering his sword. Aragorn held his hand to help Wormtongue stand up, but the man merely spit at him, and stood up by himself. It was then that his gaze turned to Hermione, before he turned and scrambled towards the exit.

"Get out of my way" He sneered at the crowd, before departing.

Hermione turned to Gandalf, having a bad feeling about this.

"Hail king Théoden!" the leader of the guards called out and all followed, kneeling down to the king.

The king looked around the room, glancing through the crowd before asking.

" Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Silence ensued, no one was willing to say the ill news.

They didn't have to. The king understood.

**AN: I don't mean to sound desperate, but I wanted you to know that reviews really do encourage me to continue writing. I mean, I really enjoy writing this, but I have noticed that I am less and less motivated. Like, if you don't like something, tell me, so that I can improve it. **

**I am very happy for all the people that followed and Favorited my story, and I wanted to give a special shout out to ireadfanfic, who really made me smile for a loooong time after reading her review, but also angel897, SuperPotterWhoLockFan, Alexma, TsukiyoTenshi, guests and Terry the guest (this one just wants one thing ;) )**

**I really want to know what you think about the story, and tell me what you like and dislike, etc. **

**The next chapter should develop relationships between different characters a lot more its what I would call a "quiet chapter". I am not sure there will be a lot of fighting. **

**See you (hopfully) in the next chapter!**


	9. Meduseld

Chapter 9

The companions stayed for the funeral of Théodred, son of the King of Rohan, and a few more days after that. They needed to gain their strength once more, and Gandalf seemed worried about Hermione specially.

She would walk alone, hide in empty rooms and read that book of hers, ignoring the world around her. The wizard could see that she was succumbing to dark feelings, as she tried to understand who she was. He would not suspect any less of her.

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Legolas would spend their time aiding the king, and resting, once a day taking a walk together and discussing important matters such as what to do next, where to go, what to fight for.

On one such walk, they found themselves far in the plains of Rohan, before they started a conversation about the female companion of theirs.

" What do you think of Hermione?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn smiled.

" She is the most courageous, beautiful woman I have ever saw" He said, before his face grew cold "Yet for all her strength she is falling".

Legolas nodded.

" She strikes me as one to desire knowledge above all else. She always seems to know everything, recognize danger before I even see it. Now she doesn't understand the most fundamental knowledge," the Elf said.

" Gandalf knows that bad things will take place if she doesn't know" Aragorn stated.

" Why won't he tell her?" Legolas asked.

" He says that he is not the one who could. Only one being can".

" Eru Ilúvatar doesn't take interest in our world" Legolas said.

" True" Aragorn agreed.

" But you know, dear friend, I wasn't talking about your thoughts about her skills. I was talking about your thought on _her"_ the Elf said.

Aragorn stopped and frowned.

" Legolas what do you mean?" he asked.

" Did you even think of Arwen lately?" the Elf asked.

Aragorn did not reply.

" She has a way of… clinging to one's thoughts, Hermione" the Elf continued, " It's almost like magic".

" Why do you ask me this? I know of your affections for her" Aragorn said.

The Elf narrowed his eyes.

" You know I don't feel anything for her, beyond care" he said.

" Don't you?"

The Elf turned away from Aragorn.

" This is not a conversation to be had at this moment. We don't know if we will live till morrow, there is a battle before us" he said.

Aragorn sighed.

" You are right, my friend".

Legolas looked at Aragorn.

" I was teasing you about Hermione, you know" The Elf said.

" And I you" Aragorn replied, and they smiled at each other before heading back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione sat by one of the open windows of the castle, the book she received from Galadriel in her hand. She read night and day,fuelled by hope that she would finally discover something important, and now she had one last chapter left.

She read carefully, very slowly so that she wouldn't miss any detail, before closing the book and contemplating what she had just learned.

Galadriel was wrong, she did understand. Not everything but at least she understood _something_. She and her kind were there on the last chapter. The companions of the lonely one. There was, however, no word on her change or her powers. She learned that there were two others before her that were of her kind. She knew that already. But she now understood why. It made a little more sense now.

Her brothers were just experiments. Little guinea pigs that were created to match the Eru Ilúvatar's whims. Each failed because of a weakness. With each the other became better, stronger. But neither was wise. And that was their downfall.

It seemed like they were created as a practice for _her_.

She possessed all their strengths. She was strong, powerful, kind but just. However she possessed wisdom that they did not, and with that came cunning that was only now showing.

One brother was light, the other dark, she was in the middle.

But for all that she deduced, she still held no answer to the question that tortured her the most.

What was she?

" Hermione?" She looked up to see Legolas enter the room.

" Legolas" she greeted him politely.

" I don't see you often anymore" He pointed out.

Hermione placed the book in her beaded bag.

" I was thinking," She said.

" I understand" He assured her.

Hermione shook her head lightly, her golden eyes focused on his blue ones.

" No, I don't think you do. But tell me, what brings you here?" She motioned to the small, wooden library.

" I was looking for you" He started " Because there are things we have to talk about".

Hermione tilted her head.

" About what?"

" You. Me. The fellowship. Middle-Earth. And then, in the end about nothing at all" he said.

She smiled slightly.

" These are very broad topics Legolas" she said amused.

" They are. You aren't the only one confused," He told her.

She frowned.

" What don't you understand?" She asked.

" You"

She burst out laughing.

" Well, me neither, so you will have to wait for your answers" she laughed.

" Aragorn told me something that worries me," The Elf said.

" Yes?"

He hesitated.

Hermione turned her full gaze to him, taking in his stiff posture, troubled expression.

" The war is coming, and we will have to fight. You are a lady above all else, Lady Hermione and war is nothing like what you lived through. What I mean to say is that I am worried for your safety".

Hermione nodded as she listened to the Elf before smiling softly.

" I will fight Legolas, as I have done before. You are right, I never fought in a big battle. But all the men and boys will, and if a small boy can, so will I" she stood up and walked up to the Elf " I always fought. Since I was eleven I was trained to fight".

" No one can stop you Lady Hermione, but know this. You can always stay with the women and children. No one would blame you for that" he told her.

Hermione laughed.

"Now I am going to go for sure!"

She walked towards the door when he stopped her again.

"Hermione" He said, hesitatingly, "How are you? You learned of something didn't you?"

Hermione's smile slipped her face. Her eyes grew serious, and face cold.

" I did," She said firmly.

" Would you tell me?"

She scrutinized him for a second.

" You said you knew my brother," She said.

" Yes" Legolas frowned.

" What was he like?"

Legolas stayed silent for a moment, before taking a seat by a wooden table. Hermione followed his actions, sitting down next to him.

" He was very brave. Very powerful with both magic and sword" Legolas started "However he was dark. Very, very dark. He did not kill like Sauron does, but in his cruelty he was comparable to the dark lord. He knew no mercy, though he remained loyal. He would never betray the ones he was close to. He was a very complicated being".

Hermione nodded. The younger brother was supposedly very dark, as opposing the elder one.

" I had two brothers" She said " One was purely good, the other very dark. I am supposedly in the middle. Do you know why Eru Ilúvatar created them?"

" He wanted a companion. When the elder brother died the younger one was created, and after that, you" he said.

" That's what I thought. But then, I found out that for some reason, Eru Ilúvatar didn't want my brothers for companions" She looked into his eyes " He wants me. He created my brothers as an experiment. To perfect _me_. For him the existence of my brothers was only trial and error. The only question is why. More questions, and so little answers" She murmured.

" How do you know that it's you that he wanted to perfect?" Legolas asked.

" I received a book from Galadriel. She said that it would not give me answers I seek, but will clarify my situation. And in it, I have found a passage about the creations of Eru Ilúvatar, in which it stated that there would be two creations that will teach how to create a third that will become the long-lasting companion of Eru Ilúvatar. That would be me," she explained " And do you know what is the most depressing thought? The fact that I will remain nameless, since I am the only one left and it's Eru Ilúvatar who can give me my name".

Legolas watched the woman sitting opposite to him for a long while. The whole situation, the long rays of sunlight beamed through the narrow windows, the smell of old books and scroll hang in the air. Her face, so stone-like, so cold, yet so emotional at the same time. There was no other way to describe it. Her eyes were alive with raw emotions of irritation, anger, understanding, and other that he didn't know the name for. It was then, in the little, ugly library that he truly understood what Hermione was going through.

" When do we leave?" She asked finally, tucking strand of her long hair behind her ear.

" In two days time. You still can rest. Gandalf told us that rest would be a far dream in our near future" Legolas said.

She looked at him for a loner time, something else shining in her eyes.

" Let's go for a walk. I am tired of sitting here," She proposed.

He smiled at her and with a nod stood up. She followed his suite.

" Now tell me a bit about Mirkwood"

* * *

Aragorn and Gandalf watched Hermione walk out of the castle accompanied by Legolas. The Ranger watched Gandalf's passive expression for a while before starting.

" What will happen to her?"

The wizard looked at the man beside him with a sad expression.

" Time will tell. Hermione has a great role to play in the future, and she will come to a point where she will have a very important decision to make".

" What decision?" Aragorn asked.

A shadow passed Gandalf's face as he stared at the couple. His blue eyes seemed dimmer and face older.

" A terrible one" The wizard replied " One that will leave her in pain whatever she does choose. Sad future lies in store for Máraran Anwamanë".

Aragorn focused on the figure of the woman.

" Can we do nothing?" He asked.

" No. It is a wish of Eru Ilúvatar to put her through this. There will be fore coming challenges for Hermione that will be of extreme importance" the wizard said solemnly.

" Your words are bathed in riddles, why can't you just tell me?" The Ranger asked.

" I have seen fragments of the future, but to the rest of beings it shall remain a mystery"

* * *

" So those spiders were really that much of a threat?"

" They are fast and hard to kill, in addition they have a lot of offspring" Legolas explained " We used to find dead travellers, wrapped in the poisonous webs and dried of all blood".

Hermione looked out on the fields of Rohan as the sun shined brightly far above them. She was very glad for her 'manly' clothing which consisted of dark green cotton leggings, loose cotton shirt and elven cloak. Even though the sun was shining and there were no clouds on the sky, the air was cool. She pondered on her next question.

" So what did your father do?" She asked.

Legolas turned away from her and said:

" I better not tell. Perhaps in a few years. What my father did was dishonorable at best".

Hermione stared at him thoughtfully.

" So is it true that you have locked Gimli's father in the dungeons?" She asked intrigued.

The Elf's face seemed to lighten.

" Yes. They escaped on the next day if I remember correctly" he chuckled.

" It must be very intriguing to live in this world," She said with a sigh.

" What do you mean? You live here too"

" Yes, but I still don't feel like I belong here. In my old world I used to be treated like dirt, little nobody, much more so after I proved of my ability to _read_ and study. But even there, I had those amazing friends that would stand by my side and help me through when I would fall. And this world, it's so beautiful, but so… alien" She finished wistfully.

" I am afraid of the future," She said.

" We all are. Especially now" he replied.

Hermione shook her head.

" Why does Sauron do this? Why does he destroy? What does he want to possess? Ash? What is death going to give him? He is such an idiot," she muttered.

Legolas stared at her.

" What?" She asked, confused by his stare.

" You are the first person who has insulted Sauron like that," He told her.

Hermione shrugged.

" But he is. His methods are completely pointless. I wonder if he knows what he wants. What is the point of owning empty lands?" she asked.

" He could take pleasure in death and torture" Legolas supplied, frowning as he tried to find an answer to the question that never passed his mind.

" That doesn't make sense. Maybe he had some ulterior plan. Maybe he wants to eliminate old races and create new ones, so that they would obey him. I don't know. Something doesn't match up," She said.

" I must admit I have never thought of this like that," Legolas told her.

" Sometimes the key to destroying your enemy is understanding him and his actions. That's how we destroyed the Dark Lord from my world. We researched his past and found something that helped us defeat him," she said.

" This is something that we will have to share with Aragorn. It is always to have additional plans in case Frodo doesn't succeed" Legolas said.

" Frodo… There is one thing haunting me about the ring" She said slowly before turning to look at Legolas " How exactly will destroying the ring help us in defeating Sauron. I understand that he is… bound to the ring. But even if that were true, without the ring _he_ should still live. It's as if I cut off your leg. You wouldn't be able to walk but you would _live_" Hermione watched Legolas' face.

" I don't know" The Elf said, " I never questioned Gandalf's word".

" Maybe we should" She said softly " An old professor of mine said to me once: Constant vigilance. He said that we should never be off our guard".

" Those are wise words. But suspicion works both ways. It may uncover darkness or destroy stability," Legolas said.

" We shall see then, what the future has in store for us" She said before a voice called them.

"Legolas! Hermione! Come! We will have a council now" Aragorn called out to them from a distance.

Hermione and Legolas exchanged glances before going back.

* * *

The meeting took place in the throne room, with the king sitting on his throne, Gandalf next to him, with Éowyn stood before the king and the four companions sitting by two village children, who were eating.

" They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree" Éowyn told her king.

" Where's mama?" The little girl asked. Eowyn turned to the girl to comfort her, while Gandalf said:

" This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on" Gandalf leaned closer to the wary king "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight".

" You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king" Aragorn interjected.

Theoden got up from his chair and walked to the center of the hall.

" They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us" The king said " I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk an open war".

Aragorn took out the pipe out of his mouth.

" Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" he said.

" When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan" The King said indignantly.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

" The city must be emptied. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep" The king commanded.

Gandalf bowed his head.

" So shall it be, it seems".

* * *

The four hunters and the white wizard walked to the stables to get their steeds, when Gimli muttered.

" Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand up and fight".

Hermione turned to him.

"Fight is what they will get no matter what. Instead of hiding, they should plan how to win the war with smallest casualty" She said.

" Aye, and hiding will do them no good I say Gimli said" But then again, no one ever listens to my warnings".

They entered the Rogirrim stables where they continued walking past the horses of Rohan.

"Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked.

" He's only doing what he thins is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past" Aragorn said.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre" Gandalf said "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold".

Aragorn stared straight into Gandalf's eyes.

" They will hold" The Ranger said.

Gandalf turned from Aragorn to his white steed.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time" he muttered to it.

Aragorn opened the stall door while Gandalf mounted his horse.

" With luck, y search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east" Gandalf told them.

Aragorn nodded and said:

"Go"

Gandalf galloped quickly out of the stall, forcing Gimli and Legolas to jump to the side.

" A word of warning would be enough" Gimli muttered.

" He went looking for Eomer didn't he?" Hermione asked.

" Perhaps" Aragorn said grimly, "Come on, let's go. We have a long way to Helm's deep".

**AN: Firstly thanks for reviewing, secondly I am sorry I rushed a bit with this chapter. Now, I have final IB exams starting on Monday, so you guys wish me luck, and know that I will start writing the next chapter on 14th of May 10:35 when my last exam will finish. **

**Wish me luck and review please!**


	10. King's Cross

Chapter 10

**AN: I am done with exams and I am free! Which means I will now plunge further into my interests and obsessions :D I read a story where a writer when receiving 100 reviews would place the 100****th**** reviewer into the story, and I found it so cool that guess what? I will be doing the same! I actually already outlined how the new character would fit in the story and he or she will play quite a major role in the future of this story. Anyhow, you have plenty of time still **

**Now, off with it.**

Legolas excused himself from the company upon Gandalf's leave. He saw Hermione's look of concern as he walked away towards Meduseld but her mere presence was driving him away. He had to think.

As he walked through the emptying streets, his thoughts gathered around the beautiful witch. She was so intelligent, captivating when she was deep in thoughts, when she spoke, when she stared of into the distance with that contemplative look of hers. He has met women like her on occasion. Most of such women were elves who lived centuries without aging, and their experience shaped their natures.

But Hermione was young. So, so young that it was incredible that she reached a point of life which took hundreds for other people to reach.

However, she was the future companion of Eru Ilúvatar. That changed everything.

He had to stop this foolishness. She was not for him and he not for her.

Legolas reached the throne room, now completely empty, and stopped before the throne.

Was this throne important enough to endanger his own life? Was it important enough for Hermione's?

" Legolas" Aragorn spoke quietly.

The Elf looked at his old friend only to notice a troubled look on the young ranger's face.

" You are troubled," Legolas murmured.

" As we all are," Aragorn replied.

" Tell me. How do you feel about Arwen?" the elf asked.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, surprised by the question. He looked back on the love of his life and realized that it was the first time in the last couple of days that he has given a thought to her.

" Her light diminishes" he spoke quietly, " And… it seems as if my… thoughts about her diminish at the same rate".

Legolas looked at him with concern. There was no surprise on his face, only a tired resignation.

" It's as if… I fell in love with this beautiful creature, the most beautiful one I have ever seen. And I have doubts now. So many doubts, whether she is what I want, what I _need._ Whether she will change once she becomes human. I fell in love with an _elf_. Not a human" Aragorn continued.

" She will change Aragorn. She will feel what humans feel. She will begin to act like one. All the weaknesses of humans will be seen in her. That is the price of losing the gift of immortality" Legolas told him.

Aragorn said nothing for a moment before continuing.

" And then there is the war. And who am I in it? There is just layer after layer of problems. And I feel like I am not enough-"

" You are not enough" Legolas interrupted him "The war needs more than one to win it. But you are very important and a great deal of it will depend on you. You must believe in yourself Aragorn".

" Yes, you are right"

The silence ensued.

" But I am not the only one who is troubled, Legolas" Aragorn said.

The elf sighed before walking towards one of the narrow windows in the throne room. He stared out, looking down on the people moving out of their houses, carrying their belongings in bags or in carts led by donkeys and horses.

" The Elves. I feel they will not be willing to partake in this war. We have no reason to and I feel that Sauron is counting on this. Without the Elves this world is doomed. Who do you have Aragorn? Dwarfs? Humans?" Aragorn walked over to Legolas also looking down on the gathering village.

" It is our world and all have to fight if they wish to survive. The Elves will stay-"

" Don't be so sure of that" a new voice interrupted them.

Hermione strolled into the throne room and taken a direction leading her to the two men. She seemed tired, dressed in her normal dark green leggings and loose cotton blouse whose end was tucked neatly behind the trousers. Her elven cape covered her.

" I have been there when Gandalf and Lord Elrond talked about the war. Lord Elrond decided to take his men to the Undying lands. He does not believe in the human race," she said, stopping before the two men.

Legolas watched her tired face solemnly, not surprised at all at her revelation. Aragorn frowned.

" They cannot. Our strength alone is not enough," Aragorn said.

" Yes. But that matters not to the Lord of the Elves. He wants them safe. He wants them to live" Hermione replied.

" It matters not. There will be a battle soon, and we have to prepare" Legolas announced.

" Hermione, _you_ are Eru Ilúvatar's companion. Why can you not talk with him? Plead him to help us?" Aragorn asked, focusing on the troubled witch. She frowned before answering.

" He didn't communicate with me in any way. If it weren't for the fact that I am changing, I would have thought that I am just an ordinary witch," She sighed.

" Let's not have such conversation now. Perhaps we may be of help to the people of Rohan" Aragorn said and walked away from the window. He walked confidently, with determination accompanying his steps, through the throne room, exiting swiftly and leaving Hermione and Legolas together.

" You are full of doubt" The Elf remarked, as he observed the witch.

" I am tired, that's all" She replied, turning away from him to follow Aragorn.

" I understand. You doubt yourself now" He said quietly, so that she could hear.

Hermione turned to him.

" And I have the right to do so" She started " I know nothing. My _companion_ never even shown himself to me. I do not understand anything about myself and there is no one who could help me because the only two other people who would know anything about this are dead!"

Hermione let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes momentarily.

" And now I was thinking over my brief stay in Isengard. Saruman said – You are changing. Sauron will be pleased" She shook her head " I don't understand Sauron. He makes no sense! What does he want from me? What does he want from the world? Is power really what he is craving? Legolas, so many questions…"

" And you will find the answer to all of them. Give yourself some time," He told her softly.

Hermione gazed into his eyes as if seeking her answers within them. In the end she merely nodded and left, leaving the elf alone.

* * *

They travelled two days through the fields of Rohan. On the first night of the next journey, Hermione dreamt for the first time.

At first it was Harry and Ron and George and Fred. They smiled at her and waved as they boarded the Hogwarts express. The King's Cross, or that was the place Hermione thought she was in, was all white, and only the train was colorful. She waved at them sadly, as the train rolled lazily out of the station, before disappearing into the whiteness.

She was alone then, and sudden panic caught her into its tight grips. She looked around nervously, vaguely realizing that she was clothed in a long white dress that was made from the softest material she had ever touched, while her hair were swept up into an even braid.

" _Máraran Anwamanë. At last" _The voice echoed around the vast space, and Hermione twirled around on the spot, to see the manlike creature before her.

He was cloaked in white, wore a handsome face with gray, almost white eyes, straight nose, regal high cheeks and sharp features. His body was hidden beneath his white clothing, yet Hermione could see the gentle outlines of the muscles.

"_You are Eru Ilúvatar, aren't you?"_ she asked curiously.

The creature said nothing, merely smiled.

" _I have brought you here so that we could talk, my companion"_ He began "_And to give you instructions. I know how much you want answers, but those you will have to find yourself my companion"_.

"_And how do I do that?" _she asked.

" _You will meet people, both good and bad, and learn from them both. You have met the good already, and you have aided them. Now, you will have to see the dark ones and let them teach you"_ he spoke gently.

Hermione raised her eyes and frowned.

" _You want me to see Sauron? This doesn't make sense! He has already wished to know me! If I go to him, what chance is there for me getting out?"_ she asked.

" _Do not worry, my companion, you are made by me, and as such you will stay for as long as you have to, but you will leave" _he said.

Hermione sighed.

" _What will they teach me that you cannot teach me?" _she asked.

"_Nothing. However, you need to understand the line between the good and the bad, and see that not all is one sided. In reality hardly ever anything is. You must learn what you, brothers did not"_ He walked closer to Hermione stopping only to reach out his hand and place it on her shoulder.

" _Worry not, my companion, you will be safe. I will protect you as I always have"_ Hermione gazed into his eyes and a sudden thought claimed her mind.

" _Why?"_ she asked.

He merely smiled at her.

" _Why what?" _

" _Why did you create _me_? What is my purpose, "_ she asked.

He didn't answer for a while before saying:

" _Because I need you"_

She woke up.

* * *

Throughout the next day Hermione was deeply aggravated, trying to decide. Should she follow her companions command? Or should she stay and help them fight?

They needed her.

But then _He _needed her as well.

He chose _this_ night to come to her. He chose _now_ to tell her what to do.

She had to go to Mordor.

She had to see Sauron. She had nothing else to do but speak to the Dark Lord.

Yet all this seemed so suspicious, even when it made perfect sense.

If she went she would understand Sauron and that would help her side to win the war…

Hermione turned to look for Aragorn, and upon seeing his dark hair far ahead of her, she asked Shadowfax to gallop and quickly she found herself next to the last heir of Gondor.

" I have to leave" She said quietly to him.

Aragorn turned his surprised gaze towards her.

" What?"

" I dreamt last night. I… met Eru Ilúvatar. And he has given me a task I have to fulfill" she said.

" What task?" Aragorn asked.

Hermione hesitated then.

I cannot tell you," She murmured finally, " It is something I must do alone. It should help us win this war".

The Strider looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

" Go. But come back quickly. We cannot lose you for long. Do you have the map?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

" In my bag. I will come back as soon as possible"

" You are not leaving?"

Hermione turned to see Legolas close by, staring intently at her.

" I have to. But I will come back. I promise" She replied, and with a nod in Aragorn's direction she galloped away from the group.

_I promise._

**AN: I am sorry it's so short, but it had to be that way. **

**Now what do you think? Is it a good idea or a bad idea? Mind you, I have many surprises starting from now, so know that there will be loads of twists and turns now.**

**In the forthcoming chapters I will look more into other characters as well, since they will have a job to do as well. **

**Don't forget to review and follow **


	11. Barad-Dur part I

Chapter 11

Hermione rode day and night on Shadowfax, all the while feeling apprehensive about her trip to Mordor. For her own safety she began drinking a potion of her own invention that would form a thick defensive shield. She remembered fondly the day she began working on it in secret, after the Yule ball in her fourth year. They were so innocent and she wanted to help Harry somehow with his second task. However she finished the potion two years later. Still, she had it now, for in her little beaded bag there was nothing that wouldn't fit.

The potion had to be taken for two days twice a day in order to start working. But Hermione traveled for three days, drawing closer to the infamous Dark Gates.

This is foolish, she thought, walking straight to her enemy without any defenses save for a potion.

She decided to enter the lands of Mordor quietly, her and Shadowfax disillusioned, and travel to the tower of Barad-dûr where she would meet the Dark Lord. However she needed to maintain an upper hand.

And she knew just how.

Finally she reached the Black gates and stopped while thinking about another problem that she had seen only now.

How does one enter closed gates?

Big gates?

Humongous gates?

Without getting caught?

Fortunately luck was on her side as one of the armies of Orcs were slowly marching towards it, and soon enough the gates opened.

"_As quietly as possible Shadowfax" _Hermione whispered.

The horse seemed to nod and slowly tread towards the opened gate. Hermione tried to stay as far from the upcoming army as possible, being the first person to enter the black gates.

She looked up to see Orcs and other monsters working hard to open the gates completely. She felt disgust for the creatures. Not really because they were hideous creatures from their looks, though that helped as well. It was their expressions of cruelty that terrified her the most and she clutched her sword.

Shadowfax did an amazing job on getting through without arousing their suspicion, and as Hermione looked to her left, there in the distance she could see the enormous red eyes staring in one direction. Hermione didn't need to guess to know at what it was looking.

She just hoped that her plan would work.

* * *

It took hour or two before Hermione reached the bottom of the tower. She breathed shallowly, unable to take in too much of the hot stench that seemed to ooze around her. Sweat covered her body and she desperately needed water. She didn't have much of it left but she decided that she would take just one gulp. And so she did.

Only when she reached the black doors that would lead her into the tower did she dismount her steed and patting it softly on her shoulder ordered to wait for her.

This is foolishness, she thought, before walking towards the doors. She pushed them slowly open and entered a darkened room. There were two Orcs that sat on old wooden chairs and slept soundly. Apart from them, the room seemed empty, with a long corridor that led to the stone stairs, all clad in semi-darkness.

Hermione walked up the stairs, sometimes passing a chamber or another empty room. Sometimes the doors she passed were closed and she could only wonder what was hidden within them.

Then at last she climbed to the top, after what seemed ages, and at the top of the stairs she found another door. This time it wasn't lousily made from cheap wood. It was elegantly carved into a polished wood and Hermione hesitated before she opened them.

Momentarily she pulled back when one of the Orcs found on the other side, turned to look into the staircase. She held her breath as she leaned down and scrambled past the horrendous Orc who watched his surroundings carefully.

Once in the next room, she found it nothing like what she had seen. It was lavish, all covered with black stone that shone under the candle lights. She was on a corridor that seemed to curve as if in a circle. She continued to walk on until she reached the only door she found. It was made from Obsidian or something akin to it, and as on the walls, beautiful intricate patterns were carved carefully on its cool surface. Hermione stopped for a second to see a face of the woman carved into the doors, and it resembled her very much.

She frowned before opening the doors. And as she stepped into the warmer room her eyes widened. The doors slammed behind her, leaving her without an exit. Only then did she realize that she wasn't disillusioned anymore.

Before her stood the second most _beautiful_ man she had ever saw. He was tall and slightly muscular. His hair was as blond as Legolas' hair however it held more… she didn't know. Light? Magic? His features were sharp and regal, and his eyes were dark blue with a tint of red in them. They held her gaze intently and suddenly he smiled, revealing, as expected, beautiful set of white teeth.

" Máraran Anwamanë. The Bright One told me about your arrival. It is a… surprise that you are here" he spoke to her.

Hermione frowned.

" I am here because he told me that you will answer my questions, Sauron" She replied calmly.

"Ah. Indeed. How clever of you to identify me. From what I gather, you are here to learn about the 'dark side' of the universe. That is, of course, if you accept that the mere concepts exist" He smiled at that.

Hermione, who was still standing in an alert position, with her hands gathering her magic, did not reply. She did, many times think of the concept of good and evil, and she came to a conclusion that those concepts existed within the societies. Not outside. However that didn't make them any less important.

" I am sure that you feel threatened" Sauron said as he glanced on her stiff posture " And I can promise you that I will do nothing to harm you in any manner. I have sworn this to Eru Ilúvatar, and he would punish me severely if I did anything to you. Besides. I don't think I _wish_ to harm you."

Hermione was not as foolish as to believe his words.

" You are Sauron the Deceiver" She stated, " No promise of yours will make me trust you."

Sauron shook his head nostalgically.

" You have so much to learn" Said he " So much to experience. When will you ever learn, that not everything that _seems_ bad is so, and vice versa, not everything that is _good_ is as such. I am sure you have many questions. And from the look of it, I gather that you wish for them now" Hermione nodded mutely "Very well. Come along into my study. There we will talk."

He motioned with his hand towards the doors and with surprise Hermione found that there were two sets of doors now. He walked swiftly towards the doors and opened them, motioning for her to pass.

" As always, ladies first" he said.

Hermione walked near suspiciously, before entering the new room.

It was a study.

But so different from what Hermione would have imagined.

The room itself was of circular shape. There were two narrow windows that looked out on Mount Doom. Three large bookshelves filled with books. At the center stood a large table with maps, while in the corner an oak tree desk, a stand with flaming candles and two comfortable seats. Again, Hermione noticed intricate patterns on the walls, floor and the furniture. There were writings as well as pictures everywhere and Hermione had to appreciate their beauty. Even if it was dark.

" Shall we sit?" Sauron asked.

Hermione walked cautiously to her seat, quickly checking whether there was no trap with her magic. Only then did she sit down on the edge of the seat. Sauron did the same.

" Now, to the questions. Mind you I cannot answer all of them since not even I know of everything" He told her with something akin to a knowing smirk.

Hermione stayed silent, thinking over his words.

" Why are you doing this?" She asked.

A flash of surprise came across his face.

" That's a peculiar first question" he stated.

" And what am I supposed to ask? You will know nothing about my existence, and even if you do how am I supposed to believe your words? This sort of question I asked and will continue to ask is only favoring me since I can decide whether what you say is true or not, while you can only lose whatever trust I have for you" she shrugged "So, will you answer this question?"

Sauron gazed at her with contemplation before opening his mouth to speak.

" I would very much like to hear what you think about my work Máraran" he said.

" Why? So that you know how to shape your deceitful lies?" She replied snarkily.

" So that I know how far my enemies shaped your thoughts of me" he said.

" They didn't need to say much. Your actions prove your character Sauron" she stated heatedly.

" Ah, but I had not done one thing since you entered this realm. It was all Saruman's work. I merely observed" Sauron stated.

" And gave _orders_ to Saruman. How cunning of you, to try destroy the humans by destroying Rohan. They would lose a powerful allegiance. Surely it was not _Saruman's _idea. He is a wizard afterall. Would he be capable of inflicting pain on the people that trusted him?" she asked.

" He was never as selfless as people believe him to be" Sauron told her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" You are straying from my question. Don't think you can fool me Sauron," she muttered.

He permitted himself a chuckle.

" I would never think of deceiving you, companion of Eru Ilúvatar" he said with an entertained smile " now as to your _first_ question. Surely you have heard from your _friends_ how I seek destruction and chaos".

" Yes I did. But that wouldn't make much sense now would it?" She replied " There must be more to your cause than that."

Sauron, who looked quite unlike anything that Hermione could have ever imagined, stroked his chin, his eyes gleaming in such a way that his red freckles seemed to shine.

" There is a lot more to me than your friends know" He started "I was one of the Maiar, I helped shaping this world. I wanted to make the world work better. I met on my way one dark creature that shaped my view of the world in a different way. He had shown me that the only way to make it so, was to control all creatures."

" Hence the rings" Hermione recalled.

" Precisely."

" But life needs to be free. If you seek to make the world a better place" She rolled her eyes "Then you cannot do it forcing control over everybody, as you have seen yourself. And how do you explain all the killings you committed?"

" We are in war" He shrugged "How am I supposed to act? _They_ declared war on _me._"

Hermione shook her head, her body stiff with the heated conversation.

" They had to attack for a reason!" She said.

" I was not aggressive without a reason" he replied.

" Oh, and how do you explain raiding small villages?" Hermione asked.

" I am sure that your friends seemed to _forget_ about their attack on my people's land. 151 innocents died and _that_ was the beginning of the war. I must admit that I – was ruled by my streak of vengeance for a period of time, and acted purely out of fury and vengeance. Those people were pure and wise. They sought protection, my protection, from the war."

Hermione watched his face carefully, trying to catch any signs of lie on his face. Legolas told her the stories of how it all began, but he never said that they attacked a village…

"You don't believe me," He said quietly, eying her just as intently " I can prove my words. I will show you the remains of the village if you'd like."

Hermione nodded slowly, while next questions formed in her head.

" Why are the Orcs so aggressive? How do you explain that?" she asked.

" Wouldn't you be? If for centuries they were wronged for the choices that their ancestors made, wouldn't _that_ make you more aggressive? Aggression is a sign of fear against the unknown. Wouldn't you be aggressive if you were traveling alone, only yourself serving as company, in a land where anything and everybody tried to kill you? Everyone adapts Hermione Granger" he spoke with such a certainty, such _reasoning_ " I know about people because I helped shape them. Even in your old world."

Hermione sat still, her mind mulling over the new information.

" You know of my world?" She asked cautiously.

"Middle-Earth is where you belong. But yes, I know the Earth" he replied.

" So, you say that you are innocent in this war?" She asked sarcastically.

" Of course not. I have killed and ordered to kill. I fought a war as well. I am no more innocent than my enemy. But. I agree that my perspectives have changed as well," he said.

" Why do you choose to use fear? Is it for control?" she asked finally.

" Partly. It is much easier to control creatures that are afraid of you. But also, to instill _fear_ in the enemy, is to gain the advantage" he said.

He suddenly straightened up and his voice was clear.

" You have one more question and then I will show you to your chambers."

" The rings" She whispered " Or rather, the one ring. I don't believe you would be so foolish as to depend on one ring."

" That's not a question" He reminded her lightly, though his voice hid a deeper sense of darkness.

" I am getting to it. What I mean to ask is, what is this ring giving to you? And why did it want _me_?" her face was as still as rest of her body as she anxiously awaited the answer.

" I cannot answer this without lying. Perhaps I will tell you one day" with that he stood up and Hermione followed, yet again surprised to see another doors appear.

" You control it all" She whispered.

" Of course."

**AN: Be cautious in your assumptions for nothing is as it seems.**

**How did you like the conversation? I love analyzing Sauron I am quite surprised no one did something like that before :P Or at least no one to my knowledge. I would like to hear your opinions, as always :) **

**R&R **


	12. Barad-Dur part II

Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter is dedicated for !**

Hermione spent the night in her new chambers trying to sleep. A single sound made her uneasy and her body was tense as a string.

She had told Shadowfax earlier that day that for now she wouldn't ride her, however there might come a need in the near future so that the horse didn't stray too far. Shadowfax did not seem very happy at this, but it nodded at Hermione and trotted away.

Hermione was alone in the tower with Sauron and few Orcs. The beasts seemed to know not to harm her, and she has even found, through loads of attempts in communicating with the ugly creatures, that they were primitive and looked mostly to fulfilling their most basic needs, and found violence and aggression as natural as Hermione found compromising. The more she learned about Orcs, the more Hermione was fascinated by them.

Was this why Eru Iluvatar wanted her to come here? To discover the other side?

Most probably.

However, nothing would induce Hermione into feeling safe. As far as she was aware, there were things lurking in the dark shadows that could be dangerous. Especially for an outsider such as her. And the mysterious carvings on the walls and doors and floors mystified her. It seemed like they were somewhat relevant, but they were covered with writing very unlike anything Hermione knew, and that was even more strange.

With that on her mind she would fall asleep every night.

On the next day Hermione was woken up by a small ugly creature with large doe brown eyes and a bulldog like face. It did not speak, only tugged on her covers and after finding her awake, passed a letter before leaving the room quickly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she read:

_Mararan,_

_As promised you will see the village today. _

Hermione smiled knowingly at the simple message. She would discover more about the dark Mordor and then...

She had no idea what to do.

After all, nothing Sauron could say would erase his actions right _now_. He was attacking the humans, and it seemed like it was _he_ who was the aggressor. What would she do if she found that he was not who she thought him to be?

That would complicate everything entirely. It was so much easier to chose sides when one knew which side was brutal and aggressive.

Damn.

Hermione found simple tray with food on the desk in her chambers, and clothes for her to wear. They were nothing special, brown cotton breaches, shirt and a cape, but it suited Hermione just fine.

She ate and dressed, now, the next question would be where she should go. Hermione remembered how Sauron controlled the doors, and before she met him he led her to him. Perhaps he would do so again.

She turned to the doors and pushed them finding herself entering Sauron's study where the Dark Lord studied his map took the moment to note the way his long hair was pinned in the elven style, straight down between his shoulder blades. His white face was frowning as his eyes were set in a deep contemplation.

Then he looked up, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Hermione nodded at him, not sure as to how else to greet her supposed enemy.

" We will leave shortly, I need to give orders and I will show you the village" He said as a way of greeting. Hermione liked that straightforward approach.

" So you do give out orders" she stated.

" Why of course. I am a leader after all" he replied, before looking down at the maps once more.

Hermione walked towards the maps and her eyes wondered around the names of cities and villages.

" It is funny how on one piece of parchment you can see the whole world" She said.

Sauron nodded absently, his mind on far more complex subjects.

Hermione followed his eyesight and found herself looking down on Helm's Deep. She would need to return soon.

" Sauron" She started and the man looked at her suddenly " What do you think are your enemies motives for aggression?"

A question that visibly startled the Dark Lord.

" The most sensible answer would be that they want to get rid of me. Make no mistake, I want power and I want the control. I was betrayed by many as well as I betrayed others. They killed my people, and I killed theirs. But the main difference between us is that I know who I am and I do not deceive myself as they do" he finally said.

" How do they deceive themselves?" she asked.

" I know what I want. Who I am. They build their armies on lies, by promoting 'peace'. They shaped me as an evil, while they were the saviors" he said calmly, as if it disinterested him.

Hermione frowned.

" But such actions had to be taken by the leaders. And I mean the original leaders of your enemy. And, if that is correct, than you are a fool and an idiot" she said.

Sauron's face was expressionless as he replied in a hard voice.

" How so?"

" Well" She said with a tinge of nervousness, "to be placed in an position where everyone views you as a villain cannot be good for your cause".

" Ah, but to my people it is _them_ who are the villains. This sort of matter is based purely on subjective reasoning" he replied.

" So who should _I _believe?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

" You cannot ask such a question to _me_. Obviously I am one-sided" He replied nonchalantly.

" If I decided to leave would you put up a fight?" she asked finally.

" That is undecided. We shall leave soon. Better be prepared"

* * *

The village, or rather the remains of it were one of the most terrifying things Hermione saw in her life.

The village wasn't big. However, all the buildings were burned, and what remained were the grey foundations of the buildings. The ground was a cemetery, everywhere piles of dirt where the bodies where buried.

The ashen surroundings dazed Hermione who followed the Dark Lord as they walked towards the center of the ruined village.

" How can you, after seeing the death and feeling its pain here, inflict the same harm to other people?" She asked quietly.

" My people wanted vengeance. _I _wanted vengeance" he replied.

" Even so, how can you hope to be a good ruler if you cannot control your emotions?" she asked.

" If you are searching for a leader who is both kind and just, gentle and harsh, wise and emotional, then you will search forever, for that man does not exist" he said.

" On the contrary, this is called a balance. You cannot just be this or that. You have to be both, you need to shape your actions and judgement to a given circumstance" She stated.

The Dark Lord stopped and looked down on the petite girl. She was a clever little minx, very cunning. But so was he.

" What do you propose? To end this war? To just let my enemy win? He said.

" Of course not" She scoffed "That would be foolish."

" So what is it that _you_ expect of me?"

Hermione lingered on her answer.

" Well, change your attitude, that would be the first step. I am not going to help you in any way until I know who you are."

" Yet you trusted and helped my enemy the moment you saw them" He argued.

Hermione frowned at that.

" How do you know that? I joined them, yes. But how did you know that I joined them instantly?" she asked.

The Dark Lord turned to look at her, but didn't answer.

" My friends don't destroy everything they see" she barked out.

The Dark Lord took an amused glance on the tempered witch. This was the first time she showed other emotion than curiosity.

" Do they not? How can you say this _here_ of all places?" he motioned to the surroundings, " Here where they slaughtered innocent, where they started this war."

" What _good_ did you do in this war?" she asked.

" I did nothing at all in _this_ war. Your question should be, what _Saruman _did" he replied.

" Who is your _ally_" she snarkily said.

" Precisely. An _ally. _Not a subject. His will is his own" The Dark Lord said.

" Ah, so now _you_ are the innocent?"

" Of course not. No innocent leads a war" he remarked.

" So you killed"

" As did my enemy" he replied.

Hermione groaned.

" I understand that you are trying to show that neither side is innocent, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what you do, what you want to achieve and how you do it" she declared.

" If it doesn't matter why are you asking me?"

" What do you get from this world? Control? Domination?" she asked.

" This and more" He replied simply.

" why can't you tell me what you _really_ want?"

" One day maybe I will. Now come, we will go back now"

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

* * *

Hermione spent two days in the tower. She didn't meet the Dark Lord even once throughout this time, and she wasn't sure whether she was pleased or not.

Sauron was nothing like what she had imagined. Firstly she didn't imagine him as an Elven being. Everyone referred to him as the Eye, but now she understood that the eye was not Sauron. It was a part of him, but not _him_.

What did this discovery give for her? How could she use it for her own benefit?

Did he feel human emotions? Was he affected by his physiology? _What_ was he?

Hermione was allowed to roam the corridors and the rooms but she had never been able to decipher what the drawings meant.

There was no library in the tower and if there was then she couldn't find it. She needed the sacred scrolls and books, to find the answer to her questions.

She did ask several Orcs what was the purpose of the engravings, however none of them answered them in a language that she could understand as it sounded more like pigs' noises than a spoken words.

And as such she would spend hours and hours just sitting before the engravings, observing them. Soon she had found that there was some sort of pattern, some sort of story that enfolded itself like a flower on the spring. Very slowly, and vaguely.

One particular engraving caught Hermione's attention. It was one of the larger engravings and had shown a source of light in the middle, under it, three characters. Two men and a woman. She found that the two men were dead, or dying, while the woman seemed to be very much alike her, staring up at the source of the light.

It was obvious that this was Hermione and the two brothers before her. However the intriguing mysterious pat of this was, apart from the fact that Hermione was engraved on the wall in the tower of Barad-Dur, that there were words cut into the stone that were in a foreign language. Hermione could not understand it at all and that irked her to no end. She hated not knowing, and not only that, she had a feeling that this was rather important.

It was on the second day that she figured it out.

The engravings they were showing all that there was to see. The past, the present, and the future. She couldn't make out the words that were engraved on the rock, but she could understand the pictures. Whoever carved the stories out, must have had taken a great part in the history, to know so thoroughly the history of Hermione's brothers.

Her eldest brother was born on the first day of the Spring. Or rather, he was created on the first day of the Spring. Through the set of engravings, Hermione found his most desired traits. In the four little pictures, he was shown with strength, agility, courage and kindness. In the following pictures Hermione saw how he grew up in a small fishing village, and how his adoptive family were killed by raiders from the North. He was travelling for a long time, finally meeting an old man. An Old wizard.

Hermione squinched her eyes to see the details of the wizard and found him to resemble Saruman the White.

The wizard asked the young man for help in some forest, and because the eldest brother was kind and courageous, he readily accepted.

He was killed by some sort of _good_ magic.

Hermione stared at the last panel. The eldest brother was found surrounded by a circle and beautiful waves of magic flew into his body.

Next was the story of the younger brother. He was much darker then his elder brother. Raised in slavery and pain, this brother struggled to survive for many years. His powers were unlocked at him reaching the later age, when he was more of a man than a boy. As before with the first brother, there were four panels that seemed to show his traits. The first one showed cunning, where the brother would be kissing a snake that was slithering around his hand. The second showed wisdom, where the brother in the panel was seen sitting and reading. The third panel showed the brother as just, with a measuring weight device in his outstretched hand. The fourth panel showed his ruthlessness as he held a bat in his hand and aimed at a lying on the ground man. There was a pile of other beaten men and women and children further on.

This brother had a darker life than the elder one. He too traveled far, until reaching some city in which he began plotting. He wanted to rule that city, and through deaths and murder he did finally become the Lord of the town.

However his blindness to many details forced him into a death match, where his head was cut off.

Hermione looked carefully at the townspeople and the man who cut her brothers' head of.

_They_ were elves. _He_ was Legolas.

* * *

For many hours Hermione sat deciphering the pictures. She did get to her own panel, but only her birth in the otherworld was shown, and another panel that showed her, seating in front of the wall, reading it... and the rest was covered in the foreign words. She could not decipher them in any way, and for that she grew angry. She wanted to know what was said about her.

After finally giving up, she moved to the engravings across the corridor, where she found the text being written in Elvish.

The first image was of the all father, and how he created the Valars and Maiars. Sauron being a Maiar was found to contain many magical characteristics. In one panel he was represented as metamorphmagus. He could change his form to suit his desires. He had strong and powerful magic, one that was both feared and admired by all.

"_But the Maiar wished for order more than anything else in the world"_ she read would meet a Valar so powerful and seductive in his words, that Sauron would be easily pulled over to the destructive side. Sauron excelled in dark magic and he became Morgoth's most loyal lieautenant.

Then Melkor had fallen, and Sauron began his own reign.

Hermione frowned as the story split into two separate rows. The first row stated that by creating the rings and performing other dark actions, Sauron lost his power to change along with other powers he had.

The second row however, showed something else completely.

Hermione read how Sauron's power never waned, how he was and is as ever powerful and strong. That by creating the rings, he bound all the nations to him, and some portion of their strength moved to him.

Hermione stumbled back.

She had to leave.

She had to warn them.

Destroying the ring was not enough to defeat Sauron.

**AN: So, this chapter is dedicated for one of the most charming people I have met on fanfiction, . I hope she enjoys it, and now that the plot thickens, there is some more light to the history of the Middle-Earth.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, they have kept me smiling for a long while and kept me motivating to write the next chapters. **

**I hope to hear more from you, and I wil see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Helm's Deep

Chapter 13

**AN: Biggest thanks to Lia the beta reader!**

It was ridiculously easy to leave the tower.

Of course, that may have been because Hermione's powers were so much stronger that she could apparate with ease to the outskirts of Mordor, as if she was simply walking from one room of the house to the next.

She called on Shadowfax, who seemed to be roaming nearby as he always was, and disillusioned tye horse, along with herself, and in the end, she managed to get them out of the dark lands.

This visit confused her. Now she didn't know anything, was certain of nothing, and Hermione Granger always hated that more then anything else. Sauron became this complex, endless puzzle that just couldn't get solved. Not in few days at least.

But now she had one goal. She had to reach Helm's Deep. And she needed to get there quickly, for there would be battle soon and she would participate in it.

Throughout the time she galloped down the lands towards the battle, a small very unpleasant thought continuously nagged her.

Why was it so easy to leave the tower?

* * *

For two days she rode without stopping. Hermione found herself getting used to the fast pace of life she was leading. Though her buttocks ached from the hard saddle and her back was strained from hours and hours of forced position, she learned to ignore it, or rather, accept it. She had no time to lose; the battle would start soon, if it hadn't already, and she had a lot to tell to her allies.

Allies. That's what she called them now.

After two days she finally reached the Helm's Deep. It was early in the morning, and there were no bodies sprawled on the ground or ruins left to discover. In the distance she could hear people's voices, orders and commands, and as she drew nearer she found the noise increasing. She smelled the stench of urine and horses as she reached the gates, and it would have taken her quite some time to open them if they were closed.

As it was, Hermione managed to slip in after disillusioning herself once more and joining the crowds of soldiers that marched through the city. She found her way to the Helm's Deep hall just when she heard a familiar voice utter in Elvish:

" _You are late."_

And when she looked towards the sound of the amused voice belonging to one Legolas, whom she found next to Aragorn, standing just a few meters from her. She immediately understood that they have not seen each other for a while as well. Neither had recognized her yet, and she was determined for that to change.

" _Oh yes. How dare he?"_ she joined in the conversation, abruptly gaining the desired attention. She would forever remember the evident surprise on the faces of both Legolas and Aragorn.

Both men measured her up and down, before frowning.

" Where have you been?" Legolas asked at last.

Hermione's good humor vanished and her face turned impassive.

" I have lots of news for you, none good. But we should find a place where none can disturb us," she spoke at length. " We have to recalculate our actions."

The three stood, and Hermione caught the sight of the blonde woman, Éowyn, stopping a short distance away from them. On her face there was surprise and immense happiness as her eyes trained on Aragorn. The smile faded however, when Legolas handed the Evenstar pendant back to Aragorn, who took it with relieved happiness of his own. Hermione observed how Éowyn's face became torn between happiness and pain. She turned back to see Aragorn who stared down at the pendant with peace in his eyes, understanding the pain Éowyn must have felt. Was it so long ago that she too stood on the side as Ron was kissed by Lavender?

Too long…

" _Thank you"_ Aragorn said to Legolas, who nodded and smiled lightly.

" Come. Urgent news," Hermione reminded them and they walked together in search of Gimli before finding an empty room in the far end of the city. It was a chapel of sorts, yet it was completely empty, as if haunted or cursed. That suited Hermione just fine.

She turned to her companions as they all took their seats on the wooden benches, before she began.

" You might wonder where I was for the past days," she started. " I had a dream the night before my departure.., In which I have met my… Companion. He came to me, and told me to go visit Mordor-"

" What foolishness is this?!" Gimli roared.

Hermione stared down at the dwarf.

" Thank you, Gimli." She turned to the two other, " I have asked myself this question, what if he traps me, what if he killed me? What then? So, I have made some precautionary plans, in case he did indeed want to keep me. He did not. Though, in all fairness, it was much too easy to get away. All I had to do is apparate-"

"Apparate?" Aragorn interrupted.

" Moving from one place to another in an instant," Hermione explained vaguely, "but while I lived in Barad-dûr, I made many discoveries. Throughout the whole time, Sauron tried to deceive me, confuse me. He would tell me things, _ask_ me questions that I would not know or ask before. He was so clever, making _me_ confused as to whose side is really good and evil, and whether it really is "good" or "evil". He was very, very clever. But. There were engravings on the walls and floors that have shed some light on the Dark Lord. You see, where _his _history was carefully drawn, there came a point were two panels, each continuing a different story, began. In one, there was what we know. Sauron has created the rings and it was the only thing that kept him alive. However, the second panel…"

Hermione stopped, to sit down. Her face was cold and devoid of any emotions. It stirred apprehension within her companions.

" The second panel showed how by the power of the ring that rules them all, he bound all the nations to him, and by doing so he _feeds_ of their powers. He did not lose any of his powers, he still has them; he did not lose any of his skills, they are still for his use… He did not lose his body. It still serves him. Don't you understand?" She asked as she saw their blank faces, " He is still powerful and unaffected by the battle that supposedly killed him a thousand years back. By destroying the ring we will destroy the link that binds him to us. But he himself will remain alive and well."

" Well, at least that," Gimli grumbled, as he stared dumbfounded at Hermione.

She shook her head.

" I know something about bonds. If we die, the ring dies too. And vice versa" She turned to Aragorn, " If the ring is destroyed, we all will perish! That is the genius of Sauron, Aragorn! It was his way of having the last laugh!"

Aragorn listened to her in silence, as he thought over her words. A deep frowning line slashed through his forehead, as his eyes were tinted with worry. Legolas also analyzed her words. Gimli chewed his bottom lip apprehensively, as he clutched his axe a tad bit tighter.

" You said, 'we will die'. But you are not involved. You mean to say, that all the Elves, Dwarves, and Humans will die " Aragorn said at last.

" The point being is that you will die, and at some point, me too, since I _am_ Sauron's enemy. Yet, he was so kind to me, you know? He was so… respectful. I figured him to be the epitome of evil but he was… different" She frowned, " I don't know what to think. I don't know whom to trust. But I don't think that Sauron seeks destruction. At least, that is not his main aim. He seeks something different, and that makes him even more dangerous."

" He has a body? He's alive?" Legolas asked disbelieving.

" Yes."

" You know, you say all those stories about the ring killing _us_, but then we were told before by _Gandalf_ himself that the ring has got to be destroyed, since it will destroy Sauron as well. _You _have spent five days with him. How do we know that you are not on his side?" Gimli asked, effectively stunning Hermione.

She stared at the dwarf, unable to comprehend the mere _fact_ that he was questioning _her_ loyalties.

" It is _I _who should be distrusting _you_, not the other way round!" She replied, " Since it was your fault for the beginning of this war!"

" How dare you accuse us?" Aragorn thundered suddenly.

Hermione turned her fearless, golden eyes to him.

" Our side attacked a village of innocents in Mordor before the beginning of the war. Sauron has shown me it. He said that there lived people who seek refuge from _your _side. I have _seen _the ruins!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There is no village like that! We attacked no one!" Legolas joined in, shaking his head as he spoke.

Hermione turned to him, considering his words.

" What?"

" There is no such village as you speak of. The way it happened, Sauron began his attack on human villages. Just as he is doing now" Legolas explained her.

" It is Saruman not Sauron who attacks the villages," Hermione murmured.

" On Sauron's orders!" Aragorn said.

" He has told me that he ordered nothing," Hermione said.

" Did you not think that he is lying? He is Sauron the Deceiver!" Legolas said.

" I didn't detect lies" Hermione replied, shaking her head, " But, he said that he didn't _order_ anything. It doesn't mean that he didn't suggest or… or… gave Saruman any indications to attack the villages…"

She stood up and paced along the stone floors.

" You must see lass, he has deceived you!" Gimli told her gently.

" No!" Hermione turned to him rapidly, " _that_ is impossible."

She was frowning again, and she was turned away from the three warriors as she asked the question.

" Be that as it may, what do we do now?"

Gimli turned to Aragorn, remaining silent.

" What _can _we do?" The dwarf asked at last, " The battle is upon us, we have little men. Gandalf is gone, and we are in doubt."

" If I knew the truth," Hermione whispered.

" We all wish for that," Legolas told her gently, " But we have to act. Gimli is right. The battle is upon us and we have to be prepared. After it, we will think and plan. What more can we do now?"

Aragorn nodded to the Elf's words.

" You are right, my friend. As to the ring… I myself don't know. Maybe what you say _is _true, Hermione. But we have to destroy it either way. Because, whatever the option, Sauron's destruction will continue."

Hermione pondered, while Aragorn continued. "We have another mater to resolve. As I rode towards Helm's Deep, I saw the Uruk-Hai army. It counted at least 10000 troops. We have to inform Théoden."

Hermione turned to him.

" They are fast. We have little time," She said, wondering how she didn't spot them.

* * *

" A great host, you say?" The King asked as he listened to Aragorn's story.

"All Isengard is empty," The Ranger replied.

"How many?" The king asked.

" Ten thousands strong at least."

" Ten thousands?" Théoden asked in disbelief.

" It is an army bred for a single purpose… to destroy the world of Men," Aragorn told him grimly, "They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden, for the first time, showed his fear as his skin brought a mores sickly pale color. He turned away slightly, thinking. Then, he walked resolutely down the hall.

" Let them come!" He barked out. He, along with Gamling, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Hermione walked down the stair to the battlements, where the King continued.

" I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for the battle by nightfall," he ordered Gamling, before dismissing him.

The four companions simply stood there as the king continued.

" We will cover the causeway and the gate from the above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli stood there against the gate, with a bored expression on his face.

" This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," said he, and for the first time, the whole company semed to agree with him, "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden measured the dwarf with a look.

" I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he announced, and walked back to the keep.

Aragorn and Legolas walked past Gimli, yet Hermione remained with the dwarf.

" You are right, Gimli," she told him quietly. "The man's pride will be his weakness."

Meanwhile Theoden walked on with Aragorn and Legolas.

" They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walk, we will outlast them," said the king as they walked across the battlements, overlooking the plains.

" They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come here to destroy its people… down to the last child," Aragorn said as Hermione and Gimli joined them.

" What would you have me do? Look at my men! Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," the king said angrily.

" You are right, King Théode," Hermione said. "We need a plan. We know of our enemy's strength already."

Aragorn looked away ashamed, before turning to the king once more.

" Send out the riders, my lord. You must call for aid," he said.

" And who will come?" Théoden asked doubtfully, "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

" Gondor will answer," Aragorn stated.

" Gondor?" Théoden snarled angrily, " Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon –"

The king seemed to recollect himself. In a calmer voice he said, "No, my Lord Aragorn… we are alone."

" My lord," Hermione called out to Théoden, " I know a spell that will strengthen our soldiers. I cannot guarantee that it will help much, but it will increase their chances. I also know a few strengthening spells. By your permission, I would apply them to your army."

The King considered her for a moment, before nodding. "Go, do what you must Lady Hermione," he said in a strong voice. Turning back to the steps leading to the Hall, he commanded to all, "Get the women and children into the caves."

" We need more time to lay provisions –" Gamling said.

" There is no time War is upon us."

It was a while later when Hermione was rejoined with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She had just finished her spells on a young looking boy, when they came to the caves where weapons were given out.

" Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said, as Hermione walked up to them.

" Most of them seen too many winters," Gimli stated.

" Or to few," Legolas added.

" Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas continued, " _And they should be… Three hundred... Against ten thousand!"_

" _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras," _ Aragorn replied.

"_Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_ Legolas said.

" I have placed spells on most of them. They are stronger and more resistant to physical wounds, and will continue being so for the next three days," Hermione said loudly, so that some of the men could hear her. "They will be quicker too. All we have to do is stop them from entering Helm's Deep. We have the advantage of being located higher then the enemy."

Aragorn looked at her gratefully, as he saw some of the men exchange glances with each other, slightly put at ease by Hermione's words. He turned to Legolas and said.

" Whatever the outcome I shall fight as one of them," he said and walked away.

Legolas wanted to follow him, but Hermione laid her hand upon his shoulder, stopping him.

" Let him go. Let him be. Help me, I still have to finish," she told him lightly.

It was an hour later that the warriors met with Aragorn, as he readied himself for the battle. Legolas passed him his sword and said, "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn shook his head as he looked at his Elven friend.

"_There is nothing to forgive, Legolas_," he said.

His eyes turned to Hermione who was angrily huffing as she was transfiguring the men's armor on her into female.

" I can't believe they gave me a men's armor. And to top it all, they wanted me to stay in the bloody caves!" she said.

Legolas exchanged an amused glance with Aragorn.

Hermione finished and looked up into the Ranger's eyes.

" Don't worry. I will try to protect as many as I can. It's just that my magic is sometimes getting out of control. I am afraid of doing something much bigger," she told him apologetically.

He smiled at her softly.

"What you are doing already is very helpful," he said.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the chain mail in Gimli's shirt. They all turned to see the little dwarf trying to put it on.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," the dwarf grunted.

He got the shirt on and dropped it altogether to the floor. It landed in a loud heap. Aragorn, Legolas and Hermione smiled amusedly, while the dwarf seemed unphased.

" It's a little tight across the chest" He simply said.

Hermione laughed and with the wave of her hand adjusted the metallic shirt to the dwarf

" Here. Better?" She asked.

" Thank you, Hermione," Gimli replied.

Suddenly, a horn sounded from outside.

" That is no Orc horn," Legolas said.

The four ran out of the armory to the Hall, where the shocked King looked down at the newest guests. Hermione beamed as she saw the Lorthlorien elven archers march towards the king with Haldir in the lead.

" How is this possible?" The King murmured.

" I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. A long time ago, we fought and died together," Haldir spoke clearly, as his eyes stopped for a moment on Hermione. She gave him a bright smile, which he returned, before turning back to the king, " We come to honor that allegiance."

" _Welcome Haldir," _Aragorn said as the four warriors walked towards the elves. Haldir extended his hand in the traditional elvish welcome, and Aragorn began the same before halting, and embracing the Elf in a huge embrace, stunning the elf who, after a time, hugged him back lightly.

"_You are most welcome" _Aragorn continued and released the elf from the embrace.

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder, before Haldir turned to Hermione

" It is good to see you Máraran. The Lady of the Woods was worried about you," he told her lightly.

"And I to see you," she replied just as gently.

They all stood ready when the night drew near.

* * *

Hermione stood with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the Elven archers on the battlements, watching the endless plains of Rohan being filled with the Uruk-Hai army.

"You could have picked a better spot," she heard Gimli say, and she turned her attention to the dwarf, who seemed to be too short to see beyond the edge of the wall. She saw Legolas smirk, and her own lips were twisted in an amused smile. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts tonight," he told Aragorn gruffly.

A lightning strike illuminated the dark army, as it slowly approached Helm's Deep.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with wide eyes.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," The Elf said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli muttered.

Hermione could hear the Uruk-Hai approaching steadily, and another lightning strike accompanied with thunder and rain brightened the night.

Hermione was afraid then, as her hair was soaked wet, as her heart hammered at the mere sight of the vast army of the enemy. She had never seen such an army before, and even as she tightened her grip on her bow, she was nervous. She couldn't imagine how many deaths there would be tonight.

As the enemy walked closer to the walls of Helm's, Deep Aragorn began pacing in front of the Elven army shouting:

"_Show them no mercy… _ _For you shall receive none!" _

Meanwhile Hermione observed as one of the Uruk-Hai's roared at the troop, and how they stopped immediately.

There was a silence then, as both armies stood still. Aragorn moved to the edge of the Battlement, as Gimli jumped up trying to see what's happeneing.

"What's happening out there?" he asked, annoyed.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked him with an amused glint.

Gimli glared at him, as the Elf grinned.

" Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed.

Along with the Uruk-Hai Commander's roar.

The ugly army began pounding their spears on the ground.

The men and elves drew their swords and bows.

Hermione's heart pounded hard against her chest, just as many others' did.

Then she saw an arrow fly down to hit one of the Uruk-Hai.

They fell silent.

"_Darthol_! Hold!" Aragorn shouted.

The front line of the ugly monsters rushed towards the wall.

The Battle had started.

"_Prepare to fire!" _Aragorn shouted at the Elven army.

"_Their armor is weak at necks and underneath the arms," _Legolas told Haldir as Aragorn brought his arm down.

"_Release arrows!"_ he shouted.

The slashing sound of the arrows traveling through the air passed Hermione, as she too aimed her own arrow down at the enemy.

"_Fly strong,_" she whispered, before letting it go.

Her arrow shot down to the ground and sliced through four Uruk-Hai. The Elves stopped to stare at her when Gimli asked, "Did they hit anything?"

And with a sign from Legolas, Hermione turned to the Elves and spelled their arrows too.

" Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted impatiently, for once wishing he were taller.

The Uruk-Hai continued to advance on the wall, as arrows flew down and down, some missing, while others not.

Then, the Uruk-Hai launched arrows from their own crossbows, and sent them straight on the battlements.

Hermione watched as men and Elves were struck down. She looked down to see the Uruk-Hai produce ladders and begin to climb up.

"_Ladders!"_ Aragorn shouted.

She looked down at gleeful Gimli.

" Good!" he said happily.

" Swords! Swords!" Aragorn continued.

The Elves, the men, and Hermione drew their swords, preparing for the combat. The first Uruk-Hai made it to the top and Gimli almost immediately slashed him down. More and more Uruk-Hai made their way to the battlements, and Hermione tackled her next opponent. She heard Gimli's voice behind her.

" Legolas! Two already!"

" I'm on seventeen!" the Elf replied.

Both men stopped at Hermione literally swept all the Uruk-Hai on the battlement off the wall with one blow. She turned to them and smiled.

" Thirty-nine. I counted," she said with a light bow.

Gimli turned away to the next Uruk-Hai that managed to get to the wall, grumbling under his breath, killing him in an instant.

Legolas fired more arrows at the monsters.

" Nineteen!" he said to Gimli, so that Hermione didn't hear.

Aragorn turned his attention to the causeway, upon which a large group of Uruk-Hai marched, shielding themselves with their shields as they made their way to the main Gate.

"C_auseway!"_ Aragorn shouted, and the elves turned and fired at the team of Uruk-Hai.

Hermione turned her attention to the sluice gate to which the Uruk-Hai carried a spiked ball, then another. Then she saw another monster with the sparkling torch as he made a run for the gate.

"_Help me bring him down, Legolas!" _She screamed as she aimed her own bow at the ugly creature.

They both fired arrows at the creature, yet he still ran, and with growing desperation, Hermione screamed, "_Kill him! Kill him!"_

The Uruk-Hai reached the spiked balls.

Then she heard a large explosion.

And she knew that this was far from good.

* * *

The soldiers upon the battlement threw rocks and spears, trying to stop the invaders from ramming the gate. Hermione stopped shooting for a second, focusing on the large ram.

The Uruk-Hai were surprised to see their own ram raising itself out of their grasp and make a beautiful swirling motion that _brushed_ the nearest fifty or so away from the gate.

Hermione gasped for air as she let the heavy ram fall down on more Uruk-Hai. Much to her horror soon enough there was another ram. She was about to do the same when she heard Gimli's shout:

"Aragorn!"

She turned to see the Ranger standing up and the Uruk-Hai by him.

She saw the dwarf jump of the wall to disappear in the sea of the Uruk-Hai, but she found him soon overpowered.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted, before turning to the archers, "_Hurl the arrows!"_

Hermione turned to fight of the next Uruk-Hai who were advancing upon her.

The fight continued.

She fought five more off, more and more Uruk-Hai came to fight, and she was growing tired.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" She heard and glanced below to see another swarm of Uruk-Hai.

"_To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!_" Aragorn shouted "_Haldir! To the Keep!"_

Hermione continued to fight, as she heard Gimli protesting, "What are you doing? What are you stopping for?"

Hermione turned to the Elves to see Haldir scream out orders, before turning himself, and meeting another Uruk-Hai. He stabbed the orc hybrid quickly, and yet another jumped behind him, and within a flash Hermione's bow released one arrow that hit the Uruk-Hai right on the neck.

The monster dropped dead, and Haldir looked up at her, relief flooding his eyes. She nodded at him and turned back.

Just in time to hear the gate get SMASHED down.

"The ram!" Hermione gasped as she remembered.

She could see yet another mass of Uruk-Hai pour into the Helm's Deep, and she heard Gamling's scream.

"Make way for the king!"

Was the king wounded?

It didn't matter, as another Uruk-Hai tried to stab her from behind. She cut his throat swiftly and sent him toppling down on another fighting Uruk-Hai.

When she turned to look for her companions, she found, much to her horror she couldn't see either Aragorn or Gimli, but she had no time to look further; there was yet another swarm of Uruk-Hai.

Suddenly she felt the ground quiver as one part of the upper battlements was destroyed. She turned to see the Uruk-Hai beyond the wall ready the crossbow, and fire another sending a hook over the wall. The soldiers tried to dislodge it in vain, as the Uruk-Hai used it as pulleys to pull up the great ladders. Hermione focused and, with a burst of her magic, the ladder was falling back.

Hermione ran down to the courtyard, where more fighting ensued, when suddenly she felt arms pull her back through some open doors, which closed behind her. She swirled around and kicked the offender in the groins, however she heard no yelp of pain, though she was released.

She swirled to look at the Dark Lord Sauron.

He was plainly dressed, in white, as he was dressed back in the tower. He smiled at her, his gaze looking over her light wounds that even now began to heal themselves. He could see she was exhausted, yet the adrenaline kept her going.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I thought we could have a little chat," he said calmly.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Don't you think it's not the right _time_ for a _talk?!" _

He simply shrugged, walking over to the table. As Hermione looked quickly around, she found herself alone with Sauron in one of the armory rooms. She watched him pick up one of the better looking swords that were left over and swing it twice with a practiced ease.

"You ran away so… suddenly, I did not have a chance to say goodbye," he said finally.

"Goodbye then" Hermione snarled and made her way back to the doors, when he suddenly appeared in front of her, with his sword stopping her.

She turned her shocked eyes to look at him, and found a self-confident smirk upon his face.

"Not so quickly. I did travel a long way for this," he told her mockingly.

"Maybe you are unaware, but I am in the middle of something," she bit back.

He smiled at her, and lowered his sword, so that the tip of it touched her silver armor.

"You look lovely tonight Hermione. So disheveled," he started. "But we have yet to finish our conversation."

"You want to deter me from helping my friends," she spat.

"On the contrary, I am trying to help you survive. You used more magic here than at any other point during your short stay at my home. That's bound to have some sort of repercussions," he told her softly, drawing the outskirts of her body with his sword.

Hermione in an instant drew her own and hit his sword away from her.

" You want to kill me?" she asked with a note of disbelief in her tone.

He smiled.

"No," he replied, "I really do want to save you. As you know, the eye sees it all, _I_ see it all. I was quite surprised at your skills in battle, I must congratulate you on that. But you are tired and need to rest, even if for a second. So here I am, giving you a chance to rest."

"How nice of you," she replied dryly. "And _that_ is the only reason for your presence?"

He smirked and took a step back.

"But of course" he said.

"Go away," she told him. "This is clearly not _your _battle."

He tipped his head questioningly.

"This is not _your_ army we are fighting. Clearly. It's Saruman's," she supplied him an answer to his untold question.

"Ah" He nodded, "Saruman. But you are right in many cases. For example, I had come here for more then to see you rest. I came to give you a warning."

"What sort of a warning?" she asked doubtfully.

"Mind who you are allying yourself with, Máraran Anwamanë. For in the end _I_ am not the greatest deceiver," he whispered to her and promptly disappeared.

She thought about his words for a second before turning back to go back to the battle.

And as she walked out she was met with the first rays of sunshine.

She looked on the horizon and she saw them.

Gandalf.

**AN: I really have to thank my new beta Boogalee99 (Lia) who really did makereading this chapter much more pleasurable! Thank you for all follows and favorites, it is quite shocking that there are 170 followers to this story! Amazing!  
**

**I also wanted to thank for reviewing , NaruVamp, angel897, arabellagrace, glitter poisoned my blood and Kayalia for reviewing the previous chapter, you made me smile! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next chapter!**


End file.
